


Infatuation

by Maxxxxxxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Murder, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Kate Argent, Minor Injuries, Murder Mystery, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Temporarily Unrequited Love, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxxxxxxx/pseuds/Maxxxxxxx
Summary: The sheriff stayed silent for a minute and before he could say anything the telephone rang.Parrish picked it up and said,"Beacon County Sheriff's Department, this is deputy Parrish speaking."Parrish's expression started changing as he heard what the person on the other end is speaking.At last he said," Okay. We'll be there." and he ended the call.With a serious expression he said," The murderer attacked someone. This time a very young rich man but the important thing is he is still alive currently admitted in the hospital. ""Alive? Who is it?" the sheriff asked.Parrish hesitated.He nervously looked at the sheriff and said,"Your son in law, Derek Hale."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 31
Kudos: 174





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of a story I read. I've just added a few additional things in it.  
> The time period in this fic is between 80s-90s. I won't be writing about the 80s culture more than necessary to the plot.  
> I'm still editing this fic so if there are any mistakes let me know.

The story takes place in beacon hills.

Jack squinted as the sunlight fell on his face. He slowly started sitting up on the park bench he had spent the night on. It was becoming harder for him to sleep in the open due to the cold and his old age.  
  
He sat on the bench glancing at his surroundings. It's a little foggy for spring, he thought.  
  
The diner near the park was bustling with people. The aroma of brewing coffee hit Jack's nose. Jack picked up his worn out jacket and reached inside the pockets to check his money. He sighed as he counted the money, he barely had any money left to buy a coffee.  
  
He stood up groaning a little due to back pain and started walking towards the diner. When he went inside the diner he started feeling conscious of himself. He felt the gazes of people on him. He silently approached the counter and asked for a coffee.  
  
The girl at the counter gave him a pitiful look and gave him some biscuits with coffee and said ," Don't worry about the money." He thanked her and exited the diner. He felt ashamed at himself for taking the coffee for free. He stood facing the wall in the alley and his back to the road.  
  
The road had become less crowded now.  
  
There were only a few people on the road. Jack was taking a bite of his biscuit when he felt a presence behind him. Before he could turn around, he felt a sudden pain below his shoulder. The half eaten biscuit fell on the ground and the darkness flooded his eyes.  
  
Nobody noticed Jack's dead body. When the sun rose the next day, people kept walking and no one took the responsibility to remove his body from the pavement. After some time the police removed the body and the incident was printed on the corner of the newspaper due to an unusual murder weapon.  
  
A six inch long porcupine quill was found in Jack's shoulder which had reached to the heart.  
  
The police and the people who had read the news hadn't found any answers about the murder. Why would anyone kill a homeless man? Why did he use a quill? Nobody found any satisfying answers and the police eventually dropped the case.  
  
One month after the incident of the unnatural death of a homeless man, it was once again in the newspapers. A lowly worker was found dead near the lake on the bridge. The body was removed in the morning found with the same murder weapon. The identity of the dead body was unknown.  
  
This time the story of the murder was on the front page of newspaper. People were frightened and confused. Why was the killer using a quill not a knife or gun? What was the reason behind these murders? Is it a serial killer?  
  
The identity of the dead person was found out. The man's name was Tom Miller. He worked at the town's Chemical factory near the lake. At the time of his death he was on his night shift. The man had no money nor any enemies. So why would anyone kill him? What'll anyone gain by killing Tom?  
  
People were asking questions about this murderer but neither the police nor the mayor knew the answers to their questions. Eventually people started forgetting about the murder and the police gave up investigation after reaching dead ends.  
  
The third incident happened just after a couple of weeks. Summer had started. The days were long and nights were short.  
  
Marcus West was a greedy man. He ran a small hardware store. He lived in a house passed down by his ancestors. He didn't have any good relationships with his wife even after years of being married. The man was in his mid forties and didn't have any kids and had given up on having. So he had started spending his whole time being completely wasted.The whole town knew about his drinking habits and his arguments with his wife.  
  
That day around 8p.m. Marcus closed his store to go home. He wasn't in any hurry to go home.  
  
Afraid that his wife might throw a fit again, he turned his feet to a nearby bar. About after an hour Marcus left the bar completely wasted. Nina is going to be pissed, he thought. He started walking towards his house because he couldn't remember where he left his car. He couldn't understand in which direction he was going . He could see a few people on the road but didn't realize where he was.  
  
In the dim streetlight the atmosphere looked a little mysterious and strange. When he reached a completely deserted road, he realized he took the wrong route. He stood there trying to figure out where he was.  
  
A man was following Marcus. He was keeping at least a twenty feet distance between them. He realized that Marcus is wobbling. When Marcus stopped and stood by a wall, the man stopped too and observed him. After a few minutes he slowly started approaching him.  
  
The man who was following him stood exactly behind Marcus. After confirming that no one is watching them, he took out a sharp object and stabbed right into Marcus's shoulder. The quill easily reached his heart.  
  
Marcus felt extreme pain in his chest and he collapsed on the ground.  
  
This time the media went crazy. People were making all sorts of assumptions and rumours. Everyone was gossiping about these murders. The media was criticizing the police about not catching the murderer sooner. The mayor and sheriff were both frustrated about not getting any leads about the murders. People were frightened to stay out late at night.  
  
Ten days had passed. The murderer was still on the loose.  
  
The rumors had died down a little bit. At 9.30 pm, deputy Parrish entered the sheriff's office. Tara was going through some papers while talking to the sheriff. They were going through the case notes about the murders.  
  
"Why use a quill when there are plenty of easily available weapons?" Tara asked.   
  
Sheriff glanced at Parrish. "Maybe the murderer has a porcupine for a pet. So that he doesn't have to buy any weapons and he'll get free quills." Parrish said.  
  
"Don't joke about this Parrish " the sheriff said," There must be some valid reason behind this. We don't have proof to conclude that the murders were done by a serial killer or a bunch of different people."  
  
Tara said,"It does look like it's done by a serial killer."  
  
Parrish said," Maybe but in the first incident the homeless guy was killed by a quill and inspired by this incident someone killed the laborer then…"  
  
"I got it. I mean the third guy mimicked other murderers to kill the store owner " Tara said.  
  
"It's possible, " the sheriff said,"But it's not the complete truth. The most important thing is the first guy who got killed was a homeless man, second one was a laborer and the third one is a store owner. "  
  
"I don't get it, sir " Tara said. She got up from her chair and started going towards the door and said," I think I need a coffee. You guys should go on. I can't handle this anymore" and left the room.  
  
Parrish glanced at the sheriff smiling a little and said,"Do you think it's a crazy serial killer? Why would anyone kill people from different social levels? How are we going to catch him?"  
  
"Not everyone is crazy. There are lots of people who are a little bit strange and it's difficult to identify them " the sheriff said.  
  
"You're right sir but I think you are quite sure that it's a serial killer. Do you think he is crazy or something?" Parrish asked.

The sheriff stayed silent for a minute and before he could say anything the telephone rang. 

  
Parrish picked it up and said,"Beacon County Sheriff's Department, this is deputy Parrish speaking."  
  
Parrish's expression started changing as he heard what the person on the other end is speaking. At last he said," Okay. We'll be there." and he ended the call.  
  
With a serious expression he said," The murderer attacked someone. This time a very young rich man but the important thing is he is still alive currently admitted in the hospital. "  
  
"Alive? Who is it?" the sheriff asked.  
  
Parrish hesitated.  
  
He nervously looked at the sheriff and said,"Your son in law, Derek Hale."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will give you the idea about the relationship between Stiles and Derek. It's a short chapter but the next ones will be longer.  
> I hope you guys like it.

There was a two story house near the preserve. It was surrounded by a white compound. The garden around the house was in a bad shape, anyone could see that nobody took care of it but the house itself was gorgeous.   
It had been there for years now. The walls of the house were given a faint blue colour. The house was specious. It had a big living room, a dining area, a beautiful kitchen and a fireplace and rooms for a housekeeper. The first floor had three bedrooms, a study and a master suite.   
The house belonged to Alpha Talia Hale, one of the most powerful and wealthiest people in Beacon hills.  
Eight years ago a fire had killed all the hales except three people. Alpha hale's only son, her youngest daughter and brother had survived the fire.   
The fire had destroyed the house. Talia's son and her brother rebuilt it after a few years. 

Now in the rebuilt house lived her Alpha son Derek Hale with an omega named Stiles Stilinski. A couple of months ago they had been mated and married to each other. 

Stiles was sitting in the armchair near the balcony, his eyes closed. There was a radio on the table beside him. The whole Hale house was silent except the soft song playing on the radio.  
The windows and doors were partially closed and the room had fallen dark. Stiles spent all his afternoons alone in the room listening to music, watching TV or reading novels. 

There was an attractiveness to Stiles's expressionless face. He had beautiful fair skin dotted by moles. But he wasn't just a pretty face.  
The brightness in his amber eyes and confidence in his expressions proved that he was an intelligent and ambitious person. Anyone could see that he wasn't just a pretty omega. He was so much more than that.   
The clock on the wall chimed. Stiles glanced at the clock.  
Six O'clock.   
He'll be here any minute now, he thought.  
He stood up and walked outside the room. From the top of the stairs he called, "Martha."  
Martha was a beta woman in her mid forties specifically hired by Derek to take care of the house and to cook. She used to work in the house before the fire.   
"Coffee's ready."   
Stiles slowly started climbing down the stairs. When he reached the last step, the doorbell rang.  
Stiles opened the door letting in a suit clad Derek.  
They didn't even smile at each other.   
"Coffee's ready " Stiles told him without any emotion.   
"Okay. I'll go upstairs and change" he replied politely.   
He quickly climbed up the stairs and Stiles dragged his feet to the dining area.   
He sat down at the dining table waiting for Derek. The dining table could easily fit 8 people. Stiles didn't know why they even needed it when only two of them used it.   
Martha brought two mugs of coffee and some cookies on a plate. He took the mug from her and set it in front of him.   
Martha was a kind and good woman. She had known Derek since he was a kid.Stiles wondered if she had figured out the estranged relationship between him and Derek.  
Stiles plastered a fake smile on his face and pretended everything was well between them even though it wasn't.   
Derek came downstairs and sat in front of him. 

Derek was a tall, dark haired and a good looking twenty five year old alpha. He had inherited the family business after the death of his parents. He was a quiet person and spent most of his time in his study.   
Martha slid the plate of cookies in front of them. "Do you want anything else young master? Stiles?" She asked.   
Martha was a traditional woman she called Derek young master because he didn't like being called Alpha hale. He didn't like the name young master either but it was better than Alpha Hale. It had taken him days to convince her to call him Stiles.   
Stiles hated it when she called Derek young master but never commented on it. Derek just shook his head and started sipping his coffee.   
For some time there was complete silence in the room. Derek wasn't much of a talker Stiles had observed. Derek was eating the cookies when Martha looked between them with a confused expression. So Derek opened his mouth first.   
Sitting straight in his chair he said," We've started working on a new construction project."  
Stiles had never shown any interest in Derek's work before. But this time he excitedly asked," What's it about?"  
"Mr. Whittemore hired us to rebuild his factory outside Beacon county" he said.   
Mr. Whittemore was a famous Textile manufacturer in the states and was the most arrogant person Stiles ever came across.   
"Oh! Have you guys decided anything?any particular plans yet?"  
"We are still working on the plan. He is an important client for us so I am careful about how we are going to do it."  
"You're personally looking into this?" Stiles knew Derek didn't personally pay attention to any projects like this. He owned the company after all he was a busy man.  
"Mr. Whittemore insisted that I should personally draw the plan. He liked the way I designed Mr. Williams's firm. He refused to give it to Peter even after Peter tried persuading him to give it to him" he said smiling faintly.   
"Well I can imagine how that must've gone."

Stiles knew how Peter was. He grinned as he saw Derek's amused expression forgetting that he was just pretending to make a conversation. He had never seen Derek smiling like this.

Derek had smiled warmly at him when he grinned. 

Martha had left the room as she saw them talking. 

"A new movie released a few days ago. Would like to go with me?" He asked after taking a pause.  
"No. Thanks for asking though" Stiles replied. "Don't worry. I won't take advantage of you in the dark " he said clenching his jaw. 

They got up and started walking towards the stairs.   
"I really don't like movies that much."   
They both knew that it was a lie.  
" Okay" Derek replied.  
He sighed and said," I'm going to Peter's house. I'll be back by 8.30. Don't wait up."  
Derek didn't know why he said 'don't wait up' it wasn't like Stiles was going to wait for him. He just pretended to wait for the sake of appearance. 

He opened the door and walked towards his Camaro. He had left the car in front of the house. He had really thought that Stiles might come to the movies with him.   
It really never affected him when Stiles was bitter to him but today he felt hurt and angry. He couldn't understand why Stiles didn't trust him.   
They've been living together under the same roof for two months now. He had never touched him inappropriately nor used his right as his alpha over him. He always kept his distance from him then why did he reject him like this every time?

He slid in the passenger seat and started the car. The garage was on the backside of the house. He parked his car there and started walking.   
Peter's place was closer to his house so he usually walked there. He went to Peter's house a few times a week to meet some friends to spend his evenings. 

Stiles went upstairs and sat on the recliner. He was feeling uneasy and frustrated. He switched on the radio and a soft song started playing. After a few minutes he switched it off.   
He was brimming with anger. He got up and started pacing in the room.   
"How long I've to live like this?"he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter didn't explain much about what is happening but next one will so bear with me. I'll post the next chapter in two days because I'm still editing it.  
> Let me know in the comments what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

If Stiles was one of those typical submissive omegas, it would've been easier for him to live with Derek.

Even though Stiles was born in a strict family, he was given all sorts of freedom other omegas didn't have. His family wasn't super wealthy but they had enough to be considered rich. They were respected and a well known family.  
His grandfather Elias Stilinski was a military veteran. His own father Noah Stilinski was town's Sheriff. His mother had died when he was too young. He was raised by two alphas, his grandfather and his dad. He was the only heir to their family because of that he was spoiled rotten since his childhood.  
Even though he was an omega they never treated him any differently. Both of them encouraged him to pursue higher education when most of the omegas didn't even finish high school.  
When Stiles was fourteen, his father had married his best friend Scott's mother Melissa McCall. Stiles had thought that maybe his father had got an alpha son now that he might treat him differently. They treated him just the same even after Scott started living with them.  
Melissa worked as a nurse in beacon hills hospital and Scott was in medical school. He was two years older than Stiles. Even after their parents married, the bond between them never changed. Their friendship became even more strong.  
Stiles wanted to study law in college but didn't get a chance. He was at the top of his class. He wanted to change the world for omegas. He was determined to do that. Many people had taunted him, his parents for sending him to college but he didn't budge.

Suddenly all of his freedom was taken away from him. He was chaperoned all the time either by his brother or his father. He wasn't allowed to go outside alone.  
So Stiles had to help Melissa in household chores. He knew she did it all alone so he started helping her even though he hated it. He never thought he would end up like this then What was the point of giving him an education? Telling him to follow your dreams when he ended up just like other omegas.  
His grandfather had told his dad and Scott to look for potential mates for him. They had reluctantly started looking for alphas for Stiles.  
Stiles spent all of his time in his room alone studying, reading or listening to music. He didn't talk to anyone except Melissa.

His Grandfather couldn't go outside the house because of his injured leg. So many people from his military days,friends would visit him at home. They would eat and drink with him. Sometimes deputies from the sheriff's department or Scott's friends would come home to eat or for a drink. The house was always filled with people. Stiles didn't have any friends except for Lydia and Danny so he was always welcomed in these small parties.  
His grandfather's friends would treat him like their own grandson, his dad's friends like their son and Scott's friends treated him like family.

Days passed by.  


One day Stiles came across an alpha and like any other person his age, he fell in love. His feelings were reciprocated by that alpha.  


When Stiles would return in the afternoon from his classes, he would sit by the telephone. His dad, Melissa and Scott would be at work and his grandfather would be sleeping in his room. Stiles would pick up the phone, the minute it rang. He would talk to the alpha for hours and then he would hang up. No one in the house found out about this.  


Stiles would wait in his balcony. When his lover would pass by the house, they would make a brief eye contact. They never got a chance to meet alone so this is how they met and talked to each other. This had been going on for days now.  


One afternoon Stiles talked to his lover secretly on the phone. He went upstairs to his grandfather's room. His grandfather was the head alpha of the family. Even with an injured leg he was still a strong man. He had a terrifying reputation in the society but he adored Stiles and never treated him any differently for being an omega.  


He entered his room and saw his grandfather lying on the bed reading a book.  


When he realized that Stiles has entered his room, he closed his book and asked,"Finally remembered that your beloved grandpa is here, Mieczyslaw?"  
Stiles rolled his eyes at the name.  


"I brought you your medicines this morning." 

He frowned and said,"I thought that was Scott. I think I'm finally getting old."  


" To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked after a pause.  


Stiles sat in front of him and his mouth clamped shut. He fiddled with his clothes. He couldn't make out the words to talk to him. He started getting anxious.  


"What is it Stiles? Is there anything you want? Come on tell me" He said after watching Stiles getting nervous.  


Stiles gathered his thoughts and made eye contact with him, he said," I've met someone. I'm in love with them and want to marry them. Would you give us the blessing?"  


For a moment Elias Stilinski was shocked then he sternly asked, "Is it an alpha? Is he well settled? What is his job? Who is he?"  


"Yes. He is currently between jobs but he'll soon get a job."  


"Is he at least highly educated?"he questioned his expression turning cold.  


"Not really."  


"What do you mean not really? You want me to let you marry some lowly alpha who doesn't even have a proper education nor a job?"

"Do you really think that I'll let you marry an alpha who has even lower education than you?"  


"Who is it Stiles? Tell me that bastard's name!"

Stiles could sense the anger of his grandfather.

"Yes, I want to marry him but I won't tell you his name. Just promise me you'll say yes. Please."

"What?!" He roared.

Stiles heard footsteps approaching. His father and Melissa came inside the room.

"Why are you yelling? Noah asked.

"Ask your own son" he said angrily.

Tears started falling down Stiles's face.

Noah frowned looking at his father and turning to Stiles he asked, " What happened son? Why is he so angry?" Stiles couldn't speak.  


He felt his father's worried gaze on him but still kept his head down.  


"Just tell me what happened "he said as he crouched in front of Stiles.  


"He wants to marry an alpha who is less educated than him, doesn't even have a job and wants me to give him the blessing!" Elias explained angrily.  


"He didn't even realize that alpha is taking advantage of him. Just by marrying Stiles he'll become one of the wealthiest people in Beacon hills. He doesn't even know what people can do for money. That bastard must've filled his head with some romantic bullshit. He's so foolish that he thinks that it's love."  


Noah looked at Stiles's tear stained face. He wiped the tears from Stiles's face and asked, " Is it true?" 

Stiles nodded slowly.  


"Okay. Tell me his name, I'll talk to him. I'll see if he is good for you or not. Before you can object me father, listen to me. He's my son so I'll decide who he'll marry."

"Promise me you won't harm him, Please. "

"I can't promise you that Stiles. What if he is not a good person? What if he is really trying to take advantage of you?Stiles you're young and naive. You're going to inherit all of this. You can't just trust anyone. You don't know how the outside world works."

"He's a good person and he does love me. Please dad just promise me."

"No I can't do that."

"Then I won't tell you his name."  
Stiles got up and stormed out of the room.

After this incident Stiles's house became his own personal hell.

He was watched by _everyone _.  
__

__His freedom and happiness was snatched away from him. Only in the afternoon he would become happy again after talking to his alpha. No one even realized that he secretly talked to his lover.  
_ _

__Everyone assumed that he didn't have any contact with that alpha after his grandfather's outburst._ _

____

One day the Sheriff and Scott were coming home for lunch. Scott's lecture was cancelled so he had asked Noah to pick him up so they could go home to have lunch.  


When they were passing by a bus stop, Scott spotted Stiles there. He told the sheriff and they both got out of the cruiser. Scott shouted," Stiles!"  


Stiles had spotted them now. He thickly swallowed as they both approached him.  


"What are you doing here Stiles?" Sheriff asked.  


"I was going to Lydia's house to work on my project" Stiles replied.  


Noah narrowed his eyes.  


" Why are you at a bus stop then? Why are you alone and Lydia's house is not this way."  


"I..I.." Stiles stuttered.  


"That's what I thought."  


"Da-"  


"Come on, Stiles. We are going home now!"  


"No! I'm not coming back there" he hissed.  


"I'm saying this for the last time, you're . coming . back . with . me . now."  


In Stiles's whole life his father had never used his alpha voice on him. People had started looking at them now. Stiles had never felt so humiliated in his life. His father took his hand and started taking him towards the car.

____

When they reached home, Noah found a note under the telephone.  


After reading the content he started shaking with anger.  


Noah shouted," Melissa! Where are you?"  


Melissa hurriedly came to the living room. "What? What is it? Why are you shouting? Why is-" before she could speak any further the sheriff cut her off.  


"I told you to keep an eye on him. He was running away from home."  


Melissa stood stunned in the room.  


"There was a note near the phone stating that _'I'm going away with the person I love. Don't try to find me - Stiles ' _You didn't even notice that he was gone. We would've lost him forever."  
__

__"I thought he wa-"  
_ _

__"Enough!" said Elias stilinski as he entered the room.  
_ _

__He turned towards Stiles and said,"We've given you every kind of freedom and anything you've ever asked for. Never treated you differently, listened to every one of your whims, ignored your little stunts in school. We've never said no to you about anything before and this is how you repay us? By running away from your own home, your family?"  
_ _

__"You foolish child! I was even going to consider meeting that bastard after Melissa convinced me. Do you even realize what you would have done? The consequences of your actions would have ruined our family."_ _

____

____

____

"But-"

____

____

____

"Did you really think that your bastard alpha would have kept you safe, put a roof on your head, kept you happy? You know that many omegas are kidnapped from their homes just like this and they end up in a ditch."  


"Did you even think what would've happened to your father,me,Melissa,Scott if we had lost you?"  


"Now you're going to do as I say."  


"You're going to marry the alpha your father and I'll choose for you. You won't get a say in it. Nobody can change my mind. Not even you Noah."  


"Please. Just listen to me."

____

____

____

"You'll never be happy with that alpha. He won't be able to afford the lifestyle you want. You won't be able to follow your dreams with him and will end up staying at home just like others and I don't want that for my grandson."  


"He's not like tha-"  


"No.That's final. I've had enough of this. I can't just sit here waiting for you to do something more reckless."  


From that day Stiles's whole life changed.

____

____

____

He spent his whole time in his room barely talking to anyone. He wasn't allowed to go to college nor to meet his friends.

____

____

____

He was locked up in his own house.

____

____

____

Since that day alphas started making offers for him. Stiles hated every single one of them. They were just too full of themselves.  


His grandfather had liked some of them for Stiles but his dad and Melissa would point out faults in them so that Stiles wouldn't have to marry them.  


He knew they were doing this because they felt guilty and wanted to protect him from getting married to some insolent alpha.

____

____

____

He needed to find a way out of this.  
He desperately wanted his life back from his grandfather's clutches.  


He was waiting for an opportunity to gain his freedom and after a few days he got it in the form of Derek.

____

____

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next one will be up in a few days.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will tell Derek's side of the story.

Elias Stilinski was a proud man. When he found out that his grandson was going to run away with some random alpha, he got afraid. He couldn't believe that Stiles would go to this level. He told Noah and Scott to start looking for alphas.  


Scott felt sorry for Stiles. He felt a little guilty for catching him running away. He tried talking to Noah about it but he didn't have the guts to go against Elias. He could see that Stiles was devastated. 

Scott had met Peter Hale through some common acquaintance. Before he even knew it he had become friends with Peter and he was spending most of his evenings at his home with some other alphas.  


Peter Hale had a big family once but a fire had killed all of it except for three people including him. He was thirty five years old and lived in a big house all by himself. His wife died in a fire and didn't have any kids.  


He was a bit eccentric sometimes but overall a good man. He helped his nephew run a construction company. 

Like every other day Scott went to Peter's place to spend his evening. He couldn't stand the tense atmosphere at home.  


Peter was in his living room reading a book. The living room was spacious. It was decorated with expensive things. There was a grand piano in the corner of the room. There were a few musical instruments in the house but Scott never asked who they belonged to. Peter didn't seem like a music person.  


As Scott entered the living room he saw that Peter was alone.  


"Peter I need to talk to you. It's really important. That's why I came here early today" he said.  


Peter closed his book and kept it on a table beside the couch.  


He looked directly at Scott and said, " Sit down first Scott. Now, What is it ?"  


When he saw that Scott was stuttering, he patted his shoulder and asked,"Come on tell me."

"We're looking for an alpha for my little brother Stiles" he said after a minute. 

"We didn't find anyone suitable for him. Some alphas did ask for his hand but my grandfather refused. He is very strict and didn't like any of them. He told us to find a mate for him but he didn't like any of them. I know you have plenty of friends and contacts. Do you know anyone? Will you help me find a mate for him?"

Peter lit his cigarette and thought about it for a minute.  


" Um...How old is Stiles?"  


"Twenty in a few months will be twenty one."  


"Why did you start looking for a mate this late?"  


"We are not a traditional family. My grandfather didn't want Stiles to be mated too young."  


"Then why now?"  


"It's a bit complicated."  


"Okay. What kind of guy are you looking for? I mean someone Educated, with a stable job..right?"  


"Yes but.." Scott took a pause and said, " My grandfather is very particular about what kind of mate he wants for Stiles. He doesn't want a traditional alpha for him. He wants someone who'll respect him, let him take education or a job. Do you think you can find someone?"  


"It's hard to find a guy like that. You can't find someone like that in our small town."  


Peter couldn't think of someone who would fit for these expectations. Suddenly a name came to his mind.  


"I know a guy who meets the expectations you have but I'll have to talk to him first. I'll contact you after meeting him."  


"Okay. Thank you Peter" Scott replied and left.

Peter glanced at his watch.  


Six O'clock. He might've returned home, he thought.  


He shoved his cigarette pack in his jacket's pocket and went outside. The place he needed to visit was at a walkable distance from his house.  


He rang the doorbell of Derek's house. Martha opened the door for him.  


"Is Derek home?"  


"Yes, he arrived a few minutes ago."  


At the same moment Derek came downstairs.  


"How are you this fine evening my dear nephew?" Peter said as he closed the door behind him. Derek looked at Peter and shook his head.  


"Seriously Peter? what are you doing here?" He asked Peter leading him towards the living room.  


"Well I wanted to see my favorite nephew. I missed you."  


" You just saw me four hours ago" he said rolling his eyes.  


"Okay but atleast offer me a drink. Where are your manners Derek?"  


"Ugh. Fine. Martha will you bring him something to drink or else he won't shut up about it."  


"Now are you going to tell me why you are here or are you here to teach me manners?"  


"Okay. I'll get straight to the point. Are you seeing someone?"  


"What kind of question is that?"  


"Well you told me to get the point so I did. Now tell me the answer."  


"No and you knew that."  


"Just wanted to make sure. There is this ome-"  


Guessing what Peter is going to say next he immediately said,"Absolutely not. I don't want an omega. "  


"Let me at least finish the sentence dear nephew. I've met the omega, he's my friend's brother. He's smart as a whip. You guys have quite similar interests. He comes from a very respected family. He'll make an excellent mate for you."  


"I said I don't wa-"  


"Young master Mr. Hale is right. You need someone to look after you. How long will you live alone? You need someone here with you. Plus I'm getting old now. I need someone here to scold you."  


"She's right, you know " Peter said, smirking.  
"I don't think I need anyone. I'm fine as I am" he replied.  


"No you do. At least consider the offer. I gave someone my word Derek."  


"Well that's your fault " Derek said shrugging.  
"Mr.Hale you can tell the omega's family that he has agreed to meet them. "  


" You are going and that's final" she said, turning to Derek.  


"No you can't send me there. I never agreed to it."  


"You will or I'm going to call Ms. Hale."  


Oh no. Not Cora, he thought.  


"Fine just don't call Cora. She will drag me there by herself. I'll meet them but that doesn't mean I'm saying yes to marry him."  


"Thank god he said yes! Now Derek, you're going to come to my house tomorrow in the evening so I can introduce you to that omega's brother and a few friends. "  


Derek sighed." Alright I'll be there."  


"I'll make him go. Don't worry Mr. Hale."  


"Well then I should take my leave" he said as he got up from the couch.  


"I'll see you tomorrow Derek and thank you Martha you're a life saviour. "  


"You're welcome, Mr. Hale "Martha replied. 

Peter opened the door and went outside the house. 

"You do need a partner, a mate " Martha said after Peter left.  


"I do know that but I just don't think I'm ready for it" he said after taking a sip of his coffee. 

"No one is. Just promise me you'll give him a chance. The omega sounds like a good person and he has the qualities you want in a mate."

"I know. I'll think about it. " 

***

Derek purposely came home late from work the next evening to avoid going to Peter's house. After a lot of grumbling and threats from Martha he reluctantly started getting ready to go to Peter's place.  


He never really liked meeting new people. He was feeling a little nervous going to Peter's place.  


As he reached out to open the door, the doorbell rang. He frowned thinking who it might be and opened the door.  


Peter stood on his porch with a smug expression.  


"What are you doing here? I was coming to your place."  


"Just wanted to make sure."  


"Come on then" Derek said as he picked up his jacket and they both stepped out of the house.

When they reached his house, they could hear someone playing piano.  


Derek saw a young man completely engrossed in playing piano at the corner of the living room. Peter came from behind him and started leading him towards the couch.  


"We have a new addition to our little group Charlie. Let me introduce you guys."  


"No need for introduction Peter. Everyone knows who Derek Hale is, isn't that right Charlie?" came a voice from a man sitting on the sofa Derek didn't notice before.  


"You know him Travis?" Peter asked, looking at Travis.  


"We were in high school together. Derek was our school's basketball team captain" replied Charlie.  


Derek looked at Charlie. They hadn't seen each other in years. Charlie was a bit taller now, more muscular. He had really pretty blue eyes and an attractive aura.They were good friends at one point but after the fire he broke contact with everyone. 

He had left his past and beacon hills behind him and went to New York with Cora.

Derek never really liked Travis. He was a tall guy, body a little bit similar to Derek. He had a habit of getting a rise out of people. He was a famous soccer player now. They were on good terms in school but weren't each other's favorite people.  


Derek didn't have any classes with any of them because he was a year older than them so they met at the practice. He quickly formed a bond with Charlie. Derek felt a little bad that he hadn't kept contact with Charlie.  


Derek felt nervous and hesitated to give a reply.  


Peter lit a cigarette and turned to Derek." You want one?"  


"No. Thanks" he replied. 

"Don't take his words too seriously. He sometimes gets like that. Charlie here is a musician and a singer. Something must've happened at work. I think that's why he isn't really in the mood to talk to people. After playing some tunes on the piano he'll become his normal self. As for Travis well that's a whole different case. He talks to everybody like that so don't worry. "

"Okay. "

After a few minutes a man entered the living room wearing a gray tailored suit completely lost in his own thoughts.  


"Ah, Mr. Whittemore you've finally decided to grace us with your presence " said Peter after the man sat in front of him. The man rolled his eyes as he glanced at Peter.  


"Well let me introduce you guys. Derek, this is Jackson Whittemore, The Whittemore family's only son and Jackson this is Derek Hale my nephew. "  


"It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from my father."  


"I hope everything good " Derek said, smiling a little bit. They both shook their hands.  


After the introduction Jackson turned to Peter and asked," Can I use your phone? I have something important to do. "  


"Sure. Go ahead."  


After he went to the other room Peter started talking to Derek.  


"Jackson is a good guy a little bit self centered but he is decent enough. As you know he is the only heir of their family. He is well educated but likes to spend most of his time in casinos, playing tennis or golf and like you isn't really interested in getting married. "  


Before Derek could reply Travis suddenly said," I need to leave Peter." He didn't even glance at Derek.  


"This early?"  


"Yeah. I'm quite tired today and I've an important meeting in the morning. "  


"Everything okay with your mate?"  


Travis hesitated before answering. Finally he said,"He died a few months ago. I kinda forgot to mention it to you. He had a heart condition since he was young so it was bound to happen."  


"I'll see you tomorrow " he said as he got up from the sofa.  


Charlie was playing a soft song on the piano.  
"That's a nice song you're playing there Charlie " Jackson said as he came in the room. He bumped into Travis on his way to the couch.  


"What the fuck!"  


Travis didn't even look back and left the room.  


"What's wrong with him?" he said clutching his shoulder and glaring daggers at Travis's back.  


"I don't know. He's always moody like that " said Charlie.  


"His mate died a few months ago."  


"Oh. I didn't know that. He never tells us anything."  


"It's his choice. Anyway stop thinking about it now and tell me where you were all this time. You didn't show your face here for a week."  


"I had plans to go to London but it didn't work out in the end."  


"Why?"  


" The person I was going with bailed on me. So I'm stuck here for the rest of my vacation. There is no fun in traveling alone."  


"Agreed. Then why don't you find a mate for yourself? you'll get a companion to travel with plus it'll make your father very happy."

"What are you, a matchmaker now?"Derek snarked.

Jackson laughed at Derek's remark. He tried to change the subject but Peter went on.  


"Don't joke about this. Your father was so excited to marry you off. He at least found fifty omegas for you and you rejected every single one of them. You didn't like anyone?"

"None of them were of my liking. They just wanted to marry me for money and status. I didn't meet anyone who is compatible with me so I rejected them."

"Okay. Why don't you find yourself one then?"  


"That's what I am doing " Jackson replied. 

They changed the subject after that. Derek started participating in the conversation too. They talked about their work, politics and he didn't even realize how much time had passed by.  


"I don't think anyone is coming now" Peter said after glancing at the clock.  


"I should go home now too. It's getting late. I've work in the morning" Derek said getting up from the couch. 

"Yeah, me too" Charlie replied. 

"Are you coming tomorrow?" both Peter and Jackson asked at the same time. 

"Yeah" he said and left the place. 

***

  


The next day Derek willingly went to Peter's house. He usually spent most of his evenings reading books or working. Even though he went there for something else entirely he had enjoyed himself. He did like talking to Jackson and Charlie.  


When he entered the room he saw Peter talking to a man he hadn't met before.  


He sat beside Jackson who was reading some newspaper article.  


"Oh, Hey Derek! This is Scott McCall" Peter said pointing at the man he was talking to before.  


"Nice to meet you " They both extended their hands and started talking.  


A telephone rang in the room and Peter got up to pick it up.  


From their conversation Derek got to know that Scott was in med school and was the sheriff's stepson. He also realized that he was the omega's brother Peter wanted him to meet.  


"We have been living in the same town but never met each other. How strange is that?"  


"I left when I was seventeen so maybe that's why we never came across each other "  


"Yeah. You're right "  


Derek saw that Travis had arrived and was talking to others.  


"I thought you had a match this weekend Travis" said Peter as he sat down on the sofa.  


"Yeah we did but the weather wasn't good so it was canceled. "  


At the same time a maid came with a tray. Everyone took a mug from it before Peter could say anything further a voice came from the door.  


"Save one for me!"said a young man entering the living room.  


The man was handsome. He had sharp features and there was a confidence in his stance. He looked a bit familiar to him but Derek couldn't remember where he saw this guy before.

"Who are you? Haven't seen you here before" he asked Derek as he sat down. 

"I'm Derek Hale" he said, extending his hand. 

"Hi! I'm Sebastian Andrews nice to meet you" the guy Sebastian said shaking his hand.

"Does his face look familiar to you?"asked Jackson.  


"Yeah, kind of?" Derek said.  


"Derek won't recognize him. He doesn't watch romantic movies" said Peter with an amused smile.  


Derek did watch romantic movies, Cora made him watch with her. He just didn't pay attention to it.  


Sebastian laughed at Peter's comment. As their talk went on Derek realized that he is an actor. Sebastian seemed like a nice man despite being famous, he thought.  


They started talking about his next film. Derek felt a little awkward but he still participated in the conversation. 

By the time they all started going home it was pretty late.  


Derek was on Peter's porch when he heard someone call his name. He turned and saw Scott coming towards him.  


"Um… Did Peter talk to you about my brother?"he asked as they started walking.  


"Yeah. He did."  


"Peter told me you agreed to meet us. I've told my parents about you. So they've asked if you're free this weekend. They invited you for dinner this Sunday so you can meet Stiles. "  


"Stiles..?"  


"That's my brother's name. A nickname. "  


"Okay. I'll be there."

"And I'll accompany Derek. You won't mind would you?" Peter asked startling Scott. 

"No not at all. So see you guys on Sunday?"

"Yeah." Derek replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will take a few days.  
> Derek and Stiles will meet each other for the first time in the next chapter so I'll see you guys soon......


	5. Chapter 4

Derek couldn't concentrate. 

He was trying to read a contract for the past twenty minutes but he didn't understand a word written on the paper.

"Derek, are you alright?"asked Isaac, his assistant. 

"Yeah I'm fine" he lied. 

No he wasn't fine. He was nervous as hell. Today was Friday and on Sunday he was supposed to meet Scott's family. He was terrified of meeting them and didn't even know why.  
His mind was filled with thousands of questions.  
How was he supposed to act in front of them? What will they think of him? How should he talk to them? He couldn't think straight. 

He was used to talking to strangers but he didn't know how to talk outside of business. He knew he didn't have to say yes to the omega but he didn't want to come off as a douchebag or an idiot. He wanted to make a good impression on them.  
He couldn't even chicken out at the last moment. 

God what've he gotten himself into, he thought.

"Derek, are you sure you're fine because you're clearly not" said Erica.

"No! I'm alright. I stayed up working late yesterday so maybe I'm just sleepy. "

"Go home Derek. We'll finish up here."

"Okay" he replied after a few minutes. 

He didn't protest because he knew he would waste more time.  
He picked up his bag and jacket and left the office. He sat in his car and stared at the steering wheel. 

Why are you overthinking this? It's not like you want a mate. You're going because Martha is making you go. Don't overthink it. Get a grip Derek, he told himself. 

But the thing was that Derek wanted to make an impression, he just didn't want to admit it to himself.  
He had heard about Stiles from Scott and Peter. Stiles was kind of opposite of how Derek was but he was still curious to meet him. Derek wasn't the fun, outgoing type. He stopped enjoying life a long time ago. He did at one point but he had built a wall around him so no one could see him vulnerable. 

He had started to question his choice of never getting a mate. He hadn't even met Stiles yet. What he heard from Scott about Stiles, he seemed like an interesting person.  
He tried to pretend that he wasn't interested to meet him but secretly he was really looking forward to it. 

He was completely lost in his thoughts when he reached home. He didn't notice another familiar car there. He opened the door with his keys in a daze.  
He came back into reality when he heard a very familiar laughter coming from the living room.  
When he reached the living room he saw Martha and Cora sitting on the couch laughing about something.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Derek asked, looking at Cora.

"Hello to you too Derek " Cora replied sipping something from _his _favorite mug.__

__"Really?and why are you using my mug?"_ _

__"God I forgot how grumpy you are."_ _

__She put the mug down on the table and walked towards him.  
She hugged him and said,"Am I not allowed to miss my big brother?"_ _

__"You and Peter both have to come up with better excuses. This is getting old now and by the way I missed you too" he said kissing her forehead.  
"Now tell me the real reason. "_ _

__"Fine. Someone told me that you're getting married-"_ _

__"I'm not getting married. I've just agreed to meet them and who told you that?because I can guess who it was. Martha won't go against me."_ _

__"That's not important. The reason I'm here is because I'm coming there with you and you need me there as a support system because Peter isn't a good one and plus you have zero social skills."_ _

__"My social skills are fine and you're not coming with me. "_ _

__"Peter told me I can. He told me he can talk to them about me coming with you guys" she said with a smug look._ _

__"No you're not coming with me. I'm already taking Peter with me. I'm going to be embarrassed plenty, I don't need you there to make it worse."_ _

__"But Derek! I really want to see who you're going to marry "_ _

__"For the love of god Cora, I'm just meeting them not marrying."  
"Please Derek!"_ _

__"No. You're not. You're going to stay here and hangout with Erica and Isaac. If it works out you'll meet them eventually. "_ _

__"So you are hoping it will work out" she said with a smirk._ _

__"That's not what I meant. "_ _

__"Oh, that's exactly what you meant"_ _

__"We're done with this conversation" he said and turned to go upstairs.  
He heard Cora's laughter echoing through the house.  
Yeah. He was hoping it would work out, he thought. _ _

__A small smile tugged on his lips as he climbed the stairs._ _

  
_  
_***__

_  
_

__Derek was in his study when he heard the doorbell.  
He heard multiple footsteps and voices approaching his way._ _

__"He's not ready yet?!" He heard Peter yelling._ _

__With a bang the door was opened. Derek didn't even glance up from his book.  
"Derek why are you in your study?"  
"Why are you not ready yet?"  
"Why are you reading a book instead of choosing your clothes and getting ready?"_ _

__Derek looked up from his book.  
He saw Peter, Cora and Martha with an identical angry expression.  
"It's barely even five and you want me to get ready now?"_ _

__"Yes" all of them said at the same time._ _

__He sighed knowing that he'll lose against them.  
"I'm going."  
He closed his book and got up from his chair. He could see the three people in the room closely observing his movements.  
He groaned loudly and left the room.  
They followed him in his bedroom._ _

__"Seriously guys?!"_ _

__They didn't reply anything, just gave him a stern look.  
Shaking his head he picked a few clothes and went to the bathroom.  
When he came outside the room Cora facepalmed looking at him._ _

__"Thank god I came early otherwise we would've been late for dinner" Peter said, with a disappointed face._ _

__"What? What's wrong?" Derek asked.  
"What's wrong? What the fuck are you wearing?" Cora said.  
He looked at himself. He was wearing a plain black sweater and blue jeans. What's wrong with that?  
"A sweater?"  
"Was he dropped on his head as a child?" Cora asked with a very annoyed expression. _ _

__Martha tried to hide her laughter but Derek saw her laughing. He glared at her and Cora.  
"I'm really sorry young master but" she said, still laughing at Cora's comment, " You can't wear that. You can't wear something this casual to the dinner. "  
"Why not? It's just dinner."  
"Just dinner? We're going to discuss marriage there. Wear something nice and fancy" Peter said.  
"This is nice and fancy."  
"No you look like you're going to a bar for a casual hookup or something." _ _

__"No, I don't."_ _

__Ignoring his reply Cora continued,  
"We need to make an impression. Wear the black dress shirt and gray pants. Roll your sleeves up and wear a nice watch". _ _

__He huffed and changed into the clothes Cora gave him. When he looked at himself in the mirror he felt like he was going to work or a meeting. He wore formal clothes to work only so felt a little overdressed.  
"Don't you think it's too much?" He was feeling nervous.  
Does this look too much? What if they think he's a showoff or a snob?_ _

__"No it's not. You look good and you're not overdressed. This is what you wear when you're meeting your future mate's family."_ _

__"Okay" he said knowing that arguing would be pointless._ _

__"Come on we need to leave. We've to reach there at least fifteen minutes early" Peter said._ _

__"Derek where are the shoes I gave you?" Cora asked looking through his closet._ _

__Shit. He gave them to Isaac._ _

__"I don't know. I'll wear the shoes I wear to work."  
She narrowed her eyes suspiciously but gave her approval.  
Derek internally sighed. He picked his jacket and car keys and climbed down the stairs. _ _

__"Good luck Derek! Don't disappoint me" Cora said excitedly._ _

__Why is she so excited? Derek was too close to lose his mind because of them and his own thoughts._ _

__Calm down Derek. It's not like you're going to a war or something, he told himself._ _

__"Ready?" Peter asked._ _

__"Yeah. Let's go."_ _

__"Wait " Martha said.  
She came closer to him and hugged him. After the fire Martha was the one who looked after them. She treated him like her own son. Even after he left beacon hills, she called everyday. She was there for him when he needed his mother the most.  
She ruffled his hair a little and said,"You look good. Your mother would be proud of you. I'm proud of you. I know you agreed to this because of my insistence but give the omega a chance and don't be so tense. It'll be alright don't overthink and if the omega rejects you then it's his loss. We'll find someone else for you."_ _

__"I know we are making a huge fuss about everything but we want you to be happy Derek plus you looked like you were about to explode so I told her to give you a little pep talk " Cora said._ _

__They both grinned and said goodbye.  
He knew why they were making such a big deal. _ _

__When it comes to love he was always deceived._ _

__He and Peter sat in the car and left the house._ _

__The drive to Scott's house was a pleasant one. Peter was giving him directions to Scott's house. Peter was dressed in a similar manner as Derek. A blue dress shirt and black pants.  
They talked about work a little bit to pass the time.  
In a few minutes they reached Stilinski residence.  
Derek parked the car in front of the house and they both got out.  
Peter shut the door with a bang saying, "Come on. "_ _

__He rang the doorbell and they were greeted by a middle aged woman who looked very similar to Scott._ _

__"Melissa! It's been ages since the last time I saw you" Peter said as they entered the house._ _

__"I've been busy with work " she said smiling._ _

__"Oh. Well it's good to see you. Now let me introduce you. This is Derek, my nephew "_ _

__"Nice to meet you mam"_ _

__"No need to call me mam. Just Melissa " she said brightly.  
She led them to the living room.  
There were two alphas in the room. One in his late seventies and the other in late forties. Melissa introduced them to each other. Derek shook his hands with them. They started talking about some random things as Derek and Peter sat down with them.  
After they settled down Elias turned to Melissa and said,"Why don't you call Stiles down?"_ _

__"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes. "_ _

__Peter was talking about something to the sheriff. Derek wasn't really paying attention to it.  
He was getting nervous under the intense gaze of Elias Stilinski._ _

__Derek got up as he saw three figures entering the room. His eyes glued to the new face beside Scott.  
Scott introduced him to Stiles. Derek nodded and greeted him._ _

__Stiles had raised an eyebrow when he got up._ _

__Even though Stiles's eyes had a soft look, his gaze had the same intensity as Elias's. When he noticed everyone's amused expression he quickly schooled his expression and sat down._ _

__God! he's such an idiot, he told himself._ _

__The three older alphas were talking about something but he couldn't quite concentrate. He was too busy observing Stiles.  
There was confidence in his posture. He held his chin high making direct eye contact. He could see rebelliousness in his eyes. He was dressed in simple clothes, a long white sweater and jeans.  
Did he go overboard with his clothes, he asked himself.  
When he glanced at Scott he saw that he was dressed in a similar manner like Derek.  
Maybe Stiles doesn't like formal clothes, he thought.  
Derek started paying attention to what the sheriff was talking about.  
After a few minutes Melissa came into the room.  
"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Scott and Stiles help me set the table."  
They followed her to the kitchen.  
Both Elias and Noah started asking him questions. He felt like he was giving an interview. He politely answered every one of them.  
Melissa called them after the table was set._ _

__At the head of the table sat Stiles's grandfather. Derek sat between Melissa and Peter. In front of him sat Stiles between sheriff and Scott._ _

__As conversation went on he got a chance to speak to Stiles.  
His answers were sarcastic but thoughtful. They weren't insulting but amusing. Derek liked Stiles's sense of humour. Derek even cracked a few smiles which was really rare of him.  
Stiles asked him questions too. About his time in New York, his life after leaving beacon hills. They didn't really talk to each other too much because of others.  
Peter was right. They do have similar interests he thought.  
After the dinner they went to the living room leaving Scott, Stiles and Melissa to clear the table._ _

__Elias Stilinski cleared his throat to get attention of everyone in the room._ _

__He looked directly into Derek's eyes and said,  
"I don't want to beat around the bush so I'll get straight to the point. What we've heard of you from Scott and Peter and after meeting you personally today, me and Noah both think you're a good match for my grandson. So would you like to consider the proposal?"_ _

__Is it a trick question? Derek asked himself._ _

__"I can't give you an answer right away. I meant to say that I need more time. I would like to get to know Stiles better."_ _

__"How about two weeks? Will that be enough?"_ _

__"What about Stiles?"_ _

__"What about him?"_ _

__"What did he think about this?"_ _

__"Two weeks would be enough for the two of you make a decision. "_ _

__"It's a really short period of time. "_ _

__"I can't give you more than that otherwise people will talk and if this doesn't work out then I don't want people to gossip about my grandson. So do you agree?"_ _

__Derek thought about it.  
Would that be enough?  
Probably not but he could get to know Stiles a bit better. _ _

__"Yes."_ _

__

__

_  
_***__

_  
_

__

__After the dinner Derek invited Stiles's family to his house for dinner.  
He gave them a tour and everything. He had introduced them to Cora and Martha.  
They both liked Stiles immediately. _ _

__When Derek asked Stiles to have dinner with him alone in some restaurant, he was chaperoned by Scott and his girlfriend Kira.  
He didn't know why Stiles needed to be chaperoned. When he asked about it Scott just said that his parents didn't want people to gossip.  
Derek wasn't satisfied with that answer. He felt something was fishy but he ignored the feeling. _ _

__In the span of two weeks Derek was frequently invited for lunch or dinner at the Stilinski residence. Derek attended every time. He didn't bring Peter with him. He went alone. He would sometimes bring flowers or sweets for them.  
Derek did get to know Stiles better but not like he wanted to. _ _

__But He never got a chance to speak with him alone._ _

__At the end of the second week Derek had decided what he wanted.  
After the dinner he turned to sheriff and Elias and asked,  
"I would like to speak to Stiles. _Alone _."___ _

____For a moment silence fell in the room. He could see a small frown forming on Stiles's face._ _ _ _

____"Sure, why not? Um.. Stiles why don't you show Derek to your room! You guys can get some privacy there, to talk" Melissa said._ _ _ _

____"Okay. Follow me" Stiles said._ _ _ _

____Derek followed Stiles to his room. Stiles went inside the room and sat on the edge of the bed.  
The room was littered with papers and books. The walls were covered with some band and movie posters.  
"So what did you want to talk about?"_ _ _ _

____"Your grandfather is expecting an answer from me. So I wanted to make things clear. "_ _ _ _

____"Are you really interested in being my mate?" He asked after a pause._ _ _ _

____"What do you mean?"_ _ _ _

____"To put it simply, is anyone pressuring you to do this? Do you want me to reject you? because you seem like a person who'll find a mate by himself. "_ _ _ _

____"So you're giving me a choice?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes."_ _ _ _

____"I don't know but you can give your answer to them. I'm still not sure. I'll think about it then. "_ _ _ _

____"So your reply depends on my answer?"_ _ _ _

____"Not really but it'll be a major factor. "_ _ _ _

____"Okay. Goodbye then."_ _ _ _

____"Bye." After a few lingering moments he stepped out of the room._ _ _ _

____Derek climbed down the stairs and entered the living room.  
"I talked to Stiles " he noticed a deep frown on Elias but he continued, " I do think Stiles would be a good mate for me but I want him to think about this rationally. I don't want to rush this. I've given him a choice. He can take his time to decide whether he wants to be my mate or not."_ _ _ _

____"Well that's very thoughtful of you" Elias said to him._ _ _ _

____But Derek didn't know that Stiles never had a choice._ _ _ _

____"I'll take my leave then. Goodbye. "_ _ _ _

____And he left the Stilinski residence._ _ _ _

______

___  
_***__ _ _

____  
  


____ _ _

____Stiles stared at Derek's retreating back._ _ _ _

____Huh. The irony. Derek offered him a choice._ _ _ _

____Stiles knew that he wouldn't be able to ruin this. His grandfather wanted Derek to be Stiles's mate and he would make it possible._ _ _ _

____So he had made sure that Stiles didn't ruin it with his foolishness._ _ _ _

____He wanted to tell Derek the truth but he knew it'll make the situation worse._ _ _ _

____So he stayed quiet._ _ _ _

____He had his own plan to get out of this._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think is going to happen next?
> 
> The chapters will be updated every Monday.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wedding. A revelation.

Two days later the Hales got a phone call from Elias Stilinski stating Stiles agreed to be Derek's mate. 

The Hale house was filled with happiness and excitement after hearing the news. They all started planning his wedding. Derek just looked at them with an amused expression. 

They all looked happy. It's been years since he had seen them this ecstatic. 

Derek didn't really think Stiles would say yes but he was hoping for it. He hadn't felt like this about someone in years.  
Maybe he found the right person he would have a good relationship with, he thought. 

Though He did feel they were rushing.

When all of them went to Stiles's house to discuss wedding arrangements the atmosphere felt a little tense.

Noah told him that they want the wedding at the end of the month. Derek couldn't understand the rush.

Stiles said yes so they had plenty of time to plan the ceremony and he'll get more time together with Stiles, his mind supplied.

When asked about it Stiles's grandfather said,"We don't want to waste time because after a few months Stiles would go back to college and then he'll get busy. "

"I can wait until he graduates. "

"He took a drop this year. We wanted to find him a mate. Now that we've found one he can go back to college. You don't have a problem with it, do you?"

"No, I don't but I can wait until he graduates if he wants too."

"People talk, Derek. If we wait that long rumours will start spreading and I don't want that. I'm getting old now, I want to see my grandson married and settled down you know. I even told Scott to settle down with a mate so I can die without any regrets but I would love to see the face of my great grandchildren if you know what I mean. "

He couldn't say no to that, he thought.

Derek blushed at that and agreed to get married at the end of the month which was only three weeks away.  
Maybe They could get to know each other more after getting married, he thought. 

The preparations were made immediately. Time passed by and it was only one week left before the wedding.

Derek was nervous for the upcoming days.

As for Stiles, well before at least he used to leave his room now he didn't even step a foot outside except for dinner.  
He was in the middle of reading a book when he heard a knock.

"Come in " said Stiles.

Melissa entered his room. She was the only one he talked to anyway.  
"Hey, you alright ?"

"Yeah"

"Talk to me Stiles. Soon I won't be able to see you every day. "

"And whose fault is that?" he said looking into her eyes. 

"Your grandfather is doing this for your own good. I know his way of doing is a bit wrong but you'll be happy with Derek. He is a good man. Believe me. "

"He's a gentleman, I know but he's not the one I love and want to be with."

His voice was wavering.

"Can I tell you something Stiles?"

"What?"

"I was in love too you know. I know what it feels like. I was even younger than you when I married Scott's father. We were happy. We were young, in love, barely had any money but we were happy because we were together. But All of sudden it changed. We started fighting constantly over money, over every little thing. At first I thought every couple fights, every relationship has its own downfall so I didn't do anything. Slowly it started affecting Scott. I didn't even notice at first and when I did I knew I had to get out of there."

She paused for a minute then continued,  
"My parents didn't talk to me at the time but they helped get out of there. They helped me settle down here in beacon hills. They helped me get back my life. I'm not saying the person you love is not good but look at what happened to me. If it wasn't for my parents, I would have been homeless. People change Stiles. Money does that to people. "

"What makes you think Derek won't change?"

"From what I've seen he is very honest, he talked to you when none of the other alphas made an attempt to get to know you. He was raised in a good, respected family. Yes we haven't seen him since he returned but he'll never hurt or harm you in any way. "

"What makes you say that?"

"He lost his family when he was young. From what I've heard he restored their family reputation which was in ruins and he was just a boy at the time. He was in the fire too but he never gave up. I don't know much but he survived along with Peter and Cora. He raised his sister and took over their family business. His sister is an omega whom he raised and I don't think he'll ever hurt one especially his mate."

Stiles only glanced at Melissa. She had a soft look in her eyes. 

"Just give him a chance. You won't regret it."

Stiles didn't say anything to her. He just kept staring at the wall.

She sighed and got up.

"I know your grandfather is unfair to you but his motives are not wrong. "

After Melissa left he lied on his bed. He stared at the ceiling; his mind filled with different thoughts.

He knew Derek was a nice guy. If the circumstances were different Stiles would've fallen for him. 

He was taking advantage of Derek's kindness, his affection for Stiles but it was the only option he had in front of him.

He knew better than to make his grandfather angry. 

*** 

The wedding was a small, private ceremony.

Only a few close people were invited. Derek wasn't a people person. He had only invited a few friends from work and a few clients (because Peter insisted).

The Stilinskis had invited more people. Derek recognised a few familiar faces in them.  
The decoration wasn't too grand or flashy but it was beautiful. Derek liked it.

His eyes never left Stiles when he saw him walking down the aisle. 

Beautiful, he thought. 

Everything was blur after that. 

Derek didn't even realise when the ceremony ended. They exchanged the rings. When the time came for him to kiss Stiles, he stopped.

He didn't want their first kiss to be in front of people. So he blocked the view of Stiles's face and kissed the corner of Stiles's mouth.

When he pulled back he saw a small smile on Stiles's face.

He felt glad for doing it.

The night was filled with dances, speeches and drinks. Derek didn't really participate in those he just liked watching them.  
Derek could see Stiles was nervous but after his friend Lydia came he started dancing too.

So far the night was joyous.

The party started winding up and they returned home for a family celebration.

Erica, Isaac, Scott, Kira and Boyd came to the Hale house along with Stiles's friend Lydia and Danny.

They were all near the porch when Peter yelled,"Pick him up, Derek!"

Everyone started cheering and yelling.

"It's the tradition Derek! Carry your mate in the house."

Derek glanced at Stiles.

"Hurry up or they won't shut up" he whispered looking at Derek.

Derek circled his arm around Stiles and picked him up. His hands automatically went around Derek's neck.

As they entered the house everyone started cheering. 

Derek laughed and looked at Stiles. He had hidden his face in Derek's crook of neck. Derek smiled at him.

They all started a small party in the living room.

Everyone was drinking (again), dancing, laughing at stupid things and teasing the newlywed couple.

It was past midnight when Cora threw out everyone and herself out of the house.

"Let's leave the lovebirds alone. After all it's their wedding night " Cora said wiggling her eyebrows. 

When Derek closed the door he could still hear Erica's drunk shouting and Peter singing. 

Derek had a couple of drinks but not more than that. He wasn't really a heavy drinker. 

When he came back to the living room he saw Stiles leaning against the armrest of the sofa completely exhausted.

"Why don't you go upstairs? It's the room at the end of the hallway. I'll be there in a few minutes. "

"Yeah. Okay. "

He climbed up the stairs and went to the room. Derek turned and went to his study. He opened his drawer and picked out a small wooden box.

Inside the box there was a wooden pendant shaped as the Dara knot.

Derek had carved it himself. It had taken him days to complete it. He himself had a tattoo of a triskele.  
The Dara knot sort of represented the traits Stiles had. It suited him.  
That's why Derek chose to carve it. 

Derek had learnt sculpting and carving from his father.

It was tradition to give your mate a gift made by yourself. 

Derek went to the master suite. He saw Stiles sitting at the edge of the couch in the room.

"Um.. I wanted to-"

"There is something I need-"

They both said at the same time.

Derek laughed and then said," You go first."

"No. You go first. "

"We can do this all night. Go on."

"No. You go first. "

"Okay. There is a tradition in my family. We have to give a gift to our mate. So umm… here it is."

Derek gave him the box.

"You didn't have to " he said as he opened the box. He traced his fingers on the pendant.

"It's beautiful. Thank you. You made this?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I didn't know you were an artist."

"My dad was an artist. I learned a thing or two from him."

"Mmm."

Silence filled the room.

After a few minutes Derek took the courage to ask Stiles. 

"You wanted to tell me something, right?"

"Yeah. About that…."

"Can I sleep in another room?"

"Can I ask the reason?"

Stiles didn't reply to anything.

"We're married, Stiles. What'll be the point of us sleeping separately? But you can if you feel uncomfortable. Is there something wrong? Do you want me to do anything?"

"Umm… I..I…"

"There's something I need to tell you. "

Derek's expression changed from surprise to concern. 

"Go on."

"I wanted to tell you this before but I couldn't. I didn't want this. I'm in love with someone else. I'm sorry Derek."

Stiles's eyes were filled with tears. He hadn't noticed that before.

"Then why did you say yes? Why did you even agree to marry me?"

"It's my fault. I'm really sorry. I didn't have any other option. My grandfather forced me into this. Please just believe me. "

"Why didn't you marry your lover then? This mess wouldn't have happened in the first place if you had."

"My grandfather didn't approve of him."

Tears streaked down from Stiles's cheeks.

"I gave you a choice. I asked you if you wanted me to reject you. You could've told me this. I would've done something " Derek said. 

He was getting angrier every passing minute.

"Don't you get it? I never had a choice in this. My grandfather had chosen you for me. No one would've been able to change his mind. As for telling you beforehand it was impossible. I was never left alone with you. When you were talking to me in my room Scott was outside my room eavesdropping ready to interrupt before I tell you the truth. Forgive me. "

"What's going to happen now?" He asked, barking an angry laugh. 

"I won't ever bother you. If you want I won't even come out of this room but Please just don't throw me out. Please.."

Stiles was crying now. He felt helpless now. 

Derek guessed there must be more to the story.

He ran a hand through his head.

"I wasn't prepared for this…" he muttered sarcastically. 

He let out a tired sigh.

"We need to think about this with a clear head. We're both tired right now. You can sleep here and I'll take the other room."

Derek left the room without sparing a glance at Stiles. 

Stiles closed the door after Derek left. Stiles glanced at the room decorated with flowers and candles for their wedding night. 

He didn't expect that Derek would let him go this easily. He collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes.

Derek on the other hand was on the verge of breakdown. He went to the room beside his study and sat on the edge of the bed.

Derek went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stood under the water, his mind clouded with thoughts. 

What was he supposed to do now?

For once in his life he thought that his life was getting better. He really thought that it was going to work out with Stiles. He had already started falling for Stiles. 

It was like a slap in his face.

Maybe it was fate's twisted way of telling him that he'll never be happy, that he'll never be able to be with the person he loves.

He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He entered the room and sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

He never had luck when it came to love. 

His first love Paige had left him. Then Kate had destroyed his family and life. Every person he had been with had either cheated on him or been with him for his money. 

Some of them were there for him but they never stayed too long because Derek had too much emotional baggage. 

Derek used to take impulsive decisions when he was young. He was a guy who seeked revenge but overtime it changed. He became more quiet and clear headed. 

If someone else would've been in his place they would've killed Stiles. He knew getting angry would make it worse.

Derek had no intention to find out Stiles's lover. 

What difference was it going to make?

Stiles's whole family knew about his affair. Why did they still marry him off? 

They must've thought that he might forget about his lover but it seemed like Stiles truly loved that person. 

Did Peter know about this? Would he betray Derek like that? Probably not, he thought.

There was no point in reminiscing what happened before. 

He needed a solution, an answer to all of this mess.

Should he divorce Stiles? He asked himself.

The clock chimed one. 

He got up to check all the doors and windows in the house were closed. 

He switched off the lights and lied on the bed. 

Sleep was long gone. 

He didn't expect his wedding night was going to be like this.

Derek didn't hear anything except a few distant sounds of vehicles.  
He still couldn't fall asleep.

It was three in the morning when he finally drifted into sleep.

***

Derek didn't get much sleep. 

He woke up at five in the morning after realizing he couldn't sleep anymore. 

He washed his face and brushed his teeth with a spare brush.

He quickly made the room as it was before and gathered his clothes exiting the room. He went downstairs to the laundry room to find himself spare clothes. Martha always kept a set of clothes there.

He changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. He went to the kitchen half expecting Martha there only to realize that she was at Peter's place with Cora.

He decided to go for a run to clear his head. 

He spotted Scott outside a coffee shop when he was running.

A wave of anger rippled through him. 

Scott smiled at him when he saw Derek approaching him but his smile fell off when he saw Derek's murderous face.

"I take it, Stiles told you everything " Scott said.

"Yes he did. At least he didn't try to deceive me."

Scott sensed how angry Derek was. 

He grabbed Derek's hands and said," Please calm down. We're good friends right? Just please try to listen to me. "

Derek just glared at him.

"Stiles is still young-"

"He's only two years younger than you. "

"Yes I know that but his whole life he was protected by us. He never experienced the real world. He's naive, he doesn't know what he wants. It's just infatuation, Derek. He'll soon forget the other alpha. Believe me. "

"Doesn't seem like it. "

"I'm telling you he'll forget. Just give it some time. Don't make any rash decisions."

"I won't tell anyone about this if that's what you're worried about. I'm not going to make any decision hastily. Does anyone else know about this?"

"No one besides my family. "Before he could say any further they were interrupted by Kira. Derek exchanged a few words with her.

"I'll see you later then?" he asked, squeezing Derek's hand.

"Yeah."

Derek went back to his house. Martha had returned, he noticed.  
He told her to make coffee and bring it upstairs. 

He went to his room and knocked on the door.

Stiles opened the door for him. Martha was right behind him with a tray. They both went inside and sat on the couch.

Derek looked at Stiles who had changed his clothes into a soft brown sweater and gray pajama pants.

He just woke up, Derek thought.

He waited until Martha left and closed the door.

He sat in front of Stiles and cleared his throat. 

He glanced at the tray in front of him. There was a kettle filled coffee and on a plate a few toasts.

"Do you want some coffee?" He asked while pouring one for himself.

"Yes" he said without looking into Derek's eyes.

After a few minutes of awkward silence he began. 

"I bumped into Scott today when I went for a run."

Stiles's face had a mixture of fear and shock but didn't reply to anything. 

"From what he said everyone in the family knew about this. Does anyone else know?"

"No.." he murmured without uttering another single word. 

"I've decided to take care of every little thing in this matter. I can't let anyone find out about this. My family's reputation is at stake here. Are you getting what I'm saying?"

"Yes. I understand "he said nodding his head. 

Derek couldn't understand Stiles's behavior at the moment. 

How was he supposed to discuss things like this?

"Your coffee is getting cold "he said, gesturing at the cup.

"Mmm…" he quickly took the cup in his hands but didn't take a sip.

Derek gathered his words and calmly said,  
"There is one simple solution to this mess. Divorce."

Stiles's hand started shaking as he heard what Derek said. 

"No" he said, regaining his composure.

"Why not? Your family made the mistake of not letting you marry your lover and now is the time to correct it."

"My grandfather won't like it. He'll rather kill me than let his reputation go to ruins."

Derek had met Elias Stilinski. He knew what kind of man he was. He had understood the rush behind the wedding now.

"Then you'll go back to your parent's house and resume your life there."

"They'll send me back."

"Then what do you want me to do?" He was getting impatient now. 

"Let me live here please. The reason I went along with this was so that I won't be married off to some snob. You were the only one who respected me. I kind of hoped you would try to listen to me, understand me. I know I tricked you into this but please don't throw me out " he took pause and continued,  
"Give me some time. If within six months I won't come up with anything you can divorce me and throw me out. I won't stop you."

"Do you even understand what you're saying?"

"Yes."

"Fine but there are some conditions. My family is happy that I've gotten a mate. I can't tell them the truth, it'll break their hearts and they won't let you live here. Plus I have a reputation to keep. Outside these four walls you'll have to pretend to be my mate. You can live your life here and I won't bother you."

"Okay. Thank you. I-"

Derek didn't wait there to hear more and left the room.

Derek had taken a few days off from work so he could spend more time with Stiles. But there was no point in it now.

Derek informed Martha that he's going to work so she could prepare his clothes.  
He was about to go to the spare room, he noticed a confused look on her. 

Derek remembered that she was still there so he went to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and a thought came to his mind to avoid getting caught.  
"We'll have to share this bathroom or Martha will find out about us" he said to Stiles.

"Ok" he said but didn't look pleased.

"Umm.. You'll have to wash the sheets before she does. "

"Why?"

"So she won't find out we're sleeping separately. "

"Yeah I will."

Derek nodded and went to get ready for work. He quickly showered and changed into his work clothes and left without saying another word to Stiles. 

For a long time Stiles sat on the couch staring at nothing.  
He got up and got ready for the day. Unpacked his things and arranged them.  
He snooped around a bit to find where Derek slept so he could make it appear as it was before. 

He had lunch with Martha. She told him about where things are, places nearby, Derek's schedule and some of Derek's habits etc.

He asked her about what he's supposed to do, asked her if he can help her in chores. 

He didn't want to let Derek down. He had already hurt the alpha too much. He didn't want to slip up or leave any room for doubt. 

In the afternoon Stiles went back to their bedroom. He had found a radio when he snooped around. He switched it on and the sound of music filled the Hale house.

Stiles was sitting in the armchair, his eyes shut completely lost in the music.

The sound of telephone ringing made him come back to reality.

"Hello? " he said, picking up the phone.

"Stiles, do you recognize my voice?"said an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes" Stiles said with a shaky voice.

"Is there anyone else in the room?"

"No. I'm alone. "

"Did you tell him everything?"

"I did."

"And?"

"Nothing else. "

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"No."

"Did you sleep alone?"

"Yes."

"Good. You'll have to keep living with him for some time. "

"How much? We have only six months."

"A few days. Don't worry. "

"But you told me you got hired. What happened to that?"

"It didn't work out."

"I have a few savings. We can leave in a few days."

"No. I need some more time. You still remember the promise you gave me right?"

"Yes. I won't tell anyone your name."

"Your husband will pester you about this, will threaten you but don't tell him a single word. "

"He didn't ask me and isn't interested to find out. "

"Excellent! I'll call you whenever I can, okay?"

"Okay."

And he went back to listening to music thinking about the phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want you guys to hate Stiles. Try to think from his perspective. Marrying Derek was a safer option than marrying some asshole for him.....  
> I changed Derek's backstory a bit. Paige didn't die she just left him. Kate used him for different reasons which will be explained in upcoming chapters. Derek was in the fire too he was saved by Peter.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short. Sorry for that.

Derek returned home at six. 

Martha opened the door for him. He exchanged a few words with her and went upstairs.

He knocked on the bedroom's door and went inside. He saw Stiles sitting on the armchair in a corner of a room. 

A soft song was playing in the background.

Stiles opened his eyes as he sensed someone rummaging around. Derek didn't bother to acknowledge or say anything to him.

Stiles stood up looking around.

"Do you want my help? I kind of moved around a few things. Umm… sorry for that. I should've asked you. "

"Hm."

Derek didn't say anything further and went to take a shower leaving a confused Stiles in the room.

Stiles sat there waiting for Derek. 

After a few minutes he came outside drying his hair. Derek saw Stiles looking at him intensely. 

He frowned and asked,"Is there anything wrong? Martha is taking good care of you, right?"

"Yes. She is."

"Are you hungry?"

"No. Not really. "

Derek really couldn't understand what was going on with Stiles. 

Why is Stiles staring at him like that, he asked himself. 

"Where did you have your lunch?" Stiles asked out of nowhere.

Derek only raised an eyebrow towards him.

"Umm.. You didn't take anything when you left for work and you didn't come here for lunch.. so that's why I asked. "

"We have a cafeteria."

"Oh. Okay. "

"Do you want me to get you something? I'm going downstairs to eat."

"I'll come with you. "

"Okay."

They both went to the dining area together. Derek sat at the table and picked up a newspaper. Stiles went to the kitchen to help Martha. 

She told him there is no need and ushered him outside. 

Stiles sat at the table in front of Derek not knowing what to do. He wasn't really used to eating at the table. He felt awkward sitting there.

He started fiddling with his shirt.

"Is there anything wrong?" Martha asked. 

"It's just… I'm not really used to this" he said, gesturing vaguely. 

"This?" This time Derek asked.

"Umm… my dad being a sheriff and Melissa a nurse, we never really ate together except at the weekend. I would usually cook something for me or eat outside. So this kind of feels weird, you cooking for me."

"You'll have to get used to it. Martha doesn't let anyone touch her kitchen."

"I didn't know you could cook" Martha said, ignoring Derek's remark. 

"A little bit. "

"I can teach you if you want. We can try baking too if you're interested. I tried teaching Young master and Miss Hale, it was disastrous. That's why they're banned to touch anything in the kitchen. "

"Yeah sure" Stiles replied.

Stiles hated cooking at first because it made him feel like that's what he's supposed and expected to do but his dad told him that learn it because you might have to live on your own one day not because you're an omega. 

That sentence changed his perspective for a lot of things. 

"Do you want to go outside? You must've gotten bored here. We can go on a long drive" Derek said, bringing Stiles back from his thoughts.

"No."

"Okay. I'm going to Peter's. I'll be back before dinner" said Derek.

"Okay" but Derek didn't wait to hear his reply. 

***

Derek was halfway to Peter's house when he saw a familiar car going toward his house. 

He stopped when he spotted a familiar face climbing out.

The man jogged towards Derek. When he stood in front of him, Derek smiled and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I was coming to your place" Jackson answered. 

"Okay. Come on."

"No. Don't worry. You're going to Peter's place right? Let's go together. I was gonna go to his place last. I came here to find something. "

"What?"

"I can't find my cigarette case. It's my favorite and really expensive. I remember having it until I left your wedding but I can't find it. I thought maybe you might've found it so that's why I came here. "

"I'll ask someone. Maybe Martha might know about it."

"Okay. Don't worry about it. I lose things all the time. My gut feeling says that I might find it at Peter's."

When they both entered Peter's living room he saw Peter, Travis and Charlie talking. 

"I wasn't expecting you to show up today Derek. I thought you might be busy now. So tell me nephew how's married life treating you so far?"

Derek didn't expect that Peter might ask him that. He took a deep breath and said," Not so bad."

"It's always like that in the beginning….." Travis said.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you just say something nice once in your life" Jackson snapped at him and turned to Peter. 

"Can you give me a cigarette? I lost my cigarette case. Actually can you ask one of the maids to look for it?because I think it might be here."

Peter gave him a cigarette and Jackson lit it. 

At the same time Sebastian came inside the room wearing a ridiculous red shirt and tight pants.  
Derek had never seen the guy wearing clothes like this. 

Maybe he just came from the studio, he thought. 

They all started asking him about his new film. He told them that he got a role in a new film. 

Peter was in the middle of explaining how Sebastian's first audition went, when Sebastian suddenly exclaimed. 

"Have you guys heard about the death of a homeless man?"

"Where did this come from?" Peter asked.

Sebastian straightened on the sofa and started talking. 

"Didn't any of you read the newspaper? It was printed in a corner. Maybe you guys haven't heard it because it's far away from this area. Let me explain the whole story. "

Everyone was paying attention to what Sebastian was saying now.

"A guy was found dead near Ruby's diner. I know you must be thinking what's so interesting about a homeless guy's death but he didn't die naturally. He was murdered by someone. The most unusual and interesting thing is that he used a porcupine quill to kill the guy."

Everyone sat there confused and shocked. 

"It was printed in a corner, maybe that's why I didn't notice before" Peter said. 

Derek read the newspaper but only the business and sports section. He got curious about why someone would kill a homeless man. 

"How could a quill kill someone? It would break, wouldn't it?" Charlie asked. 

"No. If it's soft then it would bend but won't break but if it's hard as a metal then it can definitely be used as a weapon" Peter explained it to them. 

He seemed to know a lot about this. 

"How can you even get them? It's not like they're sold in the farmer's market" Travis said.

"I don't really know where they're sold."

"Why use a quill though?" Derek asked. 

No one knew a satisfying answer to that.

"Why kill a homeless man? What benefit would the murderer get by killing him?" Jackson asked after a few moments of silence. 

"Maybe an old rival or something. I don't know"  
Peter said. 

"I think the murderer is a psychopath. There is no explanation otherwise" Jackson replied.  
"It's a possibility" Sebastian said,"Jackson's right. The guy has to be a nutjob to kill someone homeless. "

"Who cares? I think it's good that the guy got murdered. It's not like he had a place to live or a family. There was no point for him to live anyway. He was already homeless. What was he going to do by being alive?" Travis said.

Peter just shook his head at Travis's comment. 

They changed the subject of murder to something else after that.

Derek stayed for a while there. By eight thirty he left to go back to his house thinking about the upcoming six months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments. I get really excited when someone comments. I love them especially when you guys try to guess what'll happen next so keep posting them...
> 
> As for the story next chapter is going to be a little tense which'll give their relationship a new direction.  
> If any of you is wondering why Stiles was staring at Derek. It's because who wouldn't stare at him, have you seen the guy?....


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what you guys will think of this so let me know in the comments.

Derek wasn't a very social person. 

He liked keeping to himself since he was a kid. Laura being the oldest always overshadowed him and Cora being the youngest was pampered by everyone. That left Derek alone. He never liked being the center of attention. He liked being the shy and quiet kid. 

Laura was the firstborn of Alpha Hale and on top of it she was an alpha. She was always treated differently but people often never noticed that Derek was one too. That He needed to be taught too about how to be an alpha. 

When he was little he tried too hard to become more like her. He wanted to standout like her. He was just a kid after all at the time but he soon realized that he could never be like Laura.   
He was an alpha too. He had every right to question his mother's choices for choosing Laura to be the next head alpha but his mother never noticed him. He resented being second in everything. 

His father had told him that it's okay to feel like that. It doesn't make him any less of an alpha. After that he had dropped the subject but the feeling never went away. 

Even though he was a popular kid in school he never had too many friends. He knew plenty of people but never had anyone to call his close or a real friend. He was a loner.

But He had a special bond with his father. His father was his best friend. He was pretty close to both of his parents but his mom was always working so he drifted apart from her as he got older. His dad worked from home so Derek always spent most of his time with him. 

His dad had taught him so many things. He was the one who opened his world to art. His dad had kept every drawing he did since he was a kid. He would spend hours observing his dad working on a painting or a sculpture. 

He would lose himself in his painting. 

Derek had decided to apply to art school when he was in high school. He would discuss his future with his dad. He had so many dreams, things he wanted to achieve but he never got a chance to accomplish them.

It had been taken away from him. He had graduated early so he could handle the company and his education at the same time. He became a civil engineer so he would know how to handle the company. Something he never dreamed of being. 

It was never supposed to be his job. 

He wasn't meant to take over their business. He was never prepared nor trained for that. This was Laura's job. She was the one who was meant to inherit this. Not him. He had thought about giving up countless times, leaving the business to Peter but he stayed because he didn't want to disappoint his mom. 

If his mother wanted Peter to take over she would've written it in the will but it was all given to Derek if anything happened to Laura or her. 

He was a backup plan if anything happened. A second option. 

Derek never wanted this life. He was stuck doing a job he never wanted. 

He had become so practical that he had forgotten what it's like to live.

***

Derek's married life wasn't really anything different. His routine was still the same as before. 

The only difference was that he slept in a different room and had to eat dinner with Stiles everyday. But he had to pretend that his life was indeed different. That now he is happy not lonely anymore. 

The truth was that he hated creating an illusion in front of everyone. He hated lying to his family. He had started feeling even more lonelier. 

The blooming relationship between him and Stiles was a puzzle to Derek. Both of them were taking too many efforts to pretend that everything was perfect, that they were happy with each other. 

But it was really hard for Derek to pretend everytime. Derek could see the fear in Stiles's eyes. It was like Stiles feared that Derek might do something to him which made Derek more uncomfortable. Derek knew that Stiles loved someone else and would never fall for him but he still liked Stiles and still kept falling for him more and more everyday. 

Scott had said that Stiles will forget his lover after some time but after almost living for a month with each other it seemed impossible. Stiles had shot down Derek every single time whenever he asked him out. After a few times Derek gave up realizing that Stiles will never stop loving that person. 

Derek became quieter as the days passed by. 

He drowned himself in his work rarely talking to someone. He would come home late, sometimes would miss dinner or avoid going to Peter's house by locking himself in his study. 

He visited the cemetery a few times just to ease the pain in his heart.

He missed his Papa, his family. 

The guilt he lived with started bothering him more. He had learnt to live with it but he couldn't anymore. 

The voice in his head had become louder each and every day. 

He became more stressed. The liquor stash he had hidden in his study for one of those days when he would try to ease the pain of the loss of his family by getting drunk, was calling for him. 

One morning he woke up, took out his stash walking towards a spare room downstairs thinking that it would've been better if Peter had never saved him from the fire.

***

Stiles had started noticing the change in Derek's demeanor. 

After a week of attempting to talk to Stiles, he had started avoiding Stiles. He would barely indulge in striking up a conversation with Stiles. Then he started coming home late, he would lie to them about going to Peter's house. 

Stiles noticed the bags under his eyes, how stressed he looked. Stiles tried talking to him but he wouldn't give an answer to him. When he asked Martha about it She just brushed it off saying Derek gets like that sometimes but she looked worried too.

Even though he thinks that he has no feelings towards Derek he can't help but feel guilty and worried. He felt like their arrangement was taking a toll on Derek. He may not love the alpha but he still cared about him. 

He lied in his bed wondering where Derek was. 

Stiles didn't go to sleep until he heard the familiar rumbling of Derek's car. 

He woke up late the next day. 

When he saw the clock, he got up quickly from the bed. He was shocked that he slept until nine. He usually woke up when Derek came in the room at seven to take a shower.

He would've woken up if Derek had come in the room, he thought. 

Where is he? It's not the weekend nor a national holiday. His car is still here. Is he sick? Stiles asked himself.

He quickly arranged the bed and ran downstairs. He saw Martha sitting at the dinner table staring off at nothing. 

"Martha?"

She startled when Stiles called her.

"I was waiting for you to wake up. I didn't want to disturb you" she got up "Tell me what you want for breakfast. "

"I'm not hungry right now. Umm… Do you know where Derek is?"

When she didn't say anything, he asked her again. 

"He wasn't in the room when I woke up. I usually wake up before he leaves for work and I saw his car is still here so that's why I asked."

"He didn't go to work today. He's still here. He isn't feeling well so he took a day off."

"What's wrong? Is he alright?"

"Don't worry he's fine. Why don't you get dressed we'll go out. I need to buy a few things and plus you haven't visited your parents in weeks. Why don't you visit them? You must've missed them."

Stiles could see how hard Martha was trying to change the subject. She was hiding something, he was sure about that.

"Martha tell me the truth."

"Young master doesn't want anyone to bother him today. That's why I said let's go out."

"Why?"

"Umm…." She sighed and said,"He had a rough week at work. He's just stressed and It's his father's birthday today and he's not good at dealing with it. Don't take this the wrong way. He usually isn't like that but sometimes he can't help it. He has lost too much and it's kind of his way to cope with it."

"I understand what he's going through. "

"Come on then. Get ready. We'll go out."

Stiles sensed there was more to the story but didn't push for more.

"Will he be okay alone here?"

"Not really. I don't know. He gets angry when we try to talk to him so we give him his space."

"Okay but I don't want to leave him here. Alone."

Martha sighed ,"Okay. There is some food in the fridge. It'll be enough for both of you. He might come out of the room to eat. He hasn't eaten anything. I'll be back in a few hours. "

Martha didn't leave immediately. She tried persuading Stiles to come with her but he refused. 

She left after twelve. 

Stiles completed his daily routine. He tried to distract himself by cleaning his room but his attention was towards the closed door. He waited for Derek to come out and eat lunch but he never came. 

Stiles knocked a few times but he got no reply.

After a few hours he got impatient. 

He went to the room and started knocking. 

"Derek?"

He got no response. He tried again but Derek didn't answer. He turned the doorknob and realized the door was open. He quickly pushed the door. 

He saw Derek sitting on the floor in front of a canvas, a bottle of scotch in his hand. He sat there only in his sweatpants and his back facing the door. 

Stiles noticed a tattoo between his shoulder blades. He never thought Derek might have a tattoo. 

There was a small table beside him. A palette, a few bottles of colours and brushes, painting knives on it. 

Stiles couldn't make out what Derek was painting because of sun rays that had crept through the open window. 

He glanced around the room. It was a spacious room. The room kind of looked messy but at the same time it looked organized too.There were a few paintings,sculptures cluttered around. Some of them looked unfinished. 

A pile of sketchbooks, a few boxes were stacked in a corner. There was a massive painting on the wall which resembled the preserve. 

Stiles felt like he had seen something he wasn't supposed to. 

"What are you doing here? I made it clear to Martha that I don't want anyone to bother me" Derek said startling Stiles. 

"You haven't eaten anything since morning. I just wanted to check on you."

"Now that you've checked up on me, get out."

Derek was drunk. 

Stiles was pretty sure that if he left Derek here he would be completely wasted. 

"No. You're coming with me. You've had enough."

Stiles had seen his own father drowning his sorrows by drinking.

"And who are you to decide that?" Derek had gotten up now. 

He stood there swaying a bit, taking a swig of the scotch. 

"I'm your mat-"

Stiles stopped himself before saying anything further. 

"Are you though? Are you my mate Stiles?" 

Derek stood in front of him, dangerously close. 

"Derek, you're drunk. Put the bottle down. "

Derek reeked of alcohol. 

How long has Derek been drinking, Stiles asked himself. 

Stiles stumbled when he tried to get some distance between them but Derek trapped Stiles between himself and the wall. 

He took a swig again and wiped his mouth. 

"What is it to you anyway? It's not like you care."

Derek's mouth was closer to his ear now. Stiles put his hand on Derek's cheek. 

"I know what it feels like. To lose someone you love. I don't know what happened but don't do this to yourself. Blaming yourself won't get you anywhere. Listen to me. Come with me upstairs and sleep it off. You'll feel much better. Drinking is not going to ease your pain."

Derek leaned away from him. 

"You don't know what it feels like. You don't even care. You're probably here because Martha is afraid I might do something. "

"I do care! You're the one who's being a stubborn asshole. If I didn't care, I wouldn't be here!" 

Derek laughed bitterly. He emptied the remaining bottle. 

"You care? Seriously? How dumb do you think I am?"

"Derek-"

"You know You're really good at this pretending thing. I never thought we would be able to pull this off. You're a really good actor. You all are."

Stiles could see that Derek's eyes were filled with tears. 

"She tricked me too, you know. Just like this. I thought I loved her but then I started seeing cracks in her pretense. When I broke it off you know what I got as a prize? My family was burned to death. Just because I was foolish enough to fall for her. Just like now. You would bicker or argue with me, smile at me. I liked it, I liked that you would challenge me. You would keep your distance but I was just too dumb to notice it. I thought you liked me but it was all a fucking pretense. I could see the signs that there was something you weren't telling me but I ignored it. I was so fucking stupid that I thought you chose me. For once in my life I thought I wasn't someone's second choice. I even started falling for you."

Tears streamed down from Stiles's eyes. 

He never thought his decisions would affect Derek like that. 

"At least I started hating Kate when I realized how she really was but I can't bring myself to hate you. I can't. It fucking hurts to fall for someone you'll never be able to be with. "

Derek smashed the empty bottle on the ground. It shattered into many pieces. 

Just like Stiles had broken Derek's heart. 

"I had this ridiculous idea in my head. I saw how my parents were perfect for each other and I thought one day I'm gonna meet someone like that, someone who'll just click with me. But then I met you. I liked you. I thought I met the person I was looking for but it was all a pretense. I even made a stupid pendant for you."

"Derek, I'm so-"

"But you know what, you taught me something very important. Something I should've learned a long time ago."

"I'm always going to be a spare. Always a second option. I'm never going to meet someone I get to call my mate."

Derek went out of the room as Stiles called after him. He didn't turn back leaving Stiles all alone in the room, crying. 

"I'm sorry Derek. I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it all back" Stiles whispered to the empty room. 

He sat on the floor crying uncontrollably. 

He never realized how much he was hurting Derek. He felt guilty for thinking only about himself. He never considered Derek's feelings. He wished he could do something. 

He sat there staring at the shattered pieces. 

After some time he wiped off his tears and started collecting the pieces. He cleaned the room and went upstairs to check on Derek. 

He saw that Derek was sleeping in their room. When Stiles went near him, he could still see a few traces of tears on his face. 

He placed Derek's head on a pillow and covered him with a blanket. Stiles sat beside his head thinking how he could untangle this mess.

He dozed off after some time.

***

When he woke up it was pretty dark in the room. He saw that Derek was still asleep beside him. 

He got up and went downstairs to see if Martha had returned. 

He saw Martha cooking something in the kitchen. 

"I was about to call you down for dinner" she said when she saw Stiles. 

"Why didn't you wake me when you came back?"

"I saw that you guys were sleeping so I didn't and you looked tired. "

"Okay." He sat down at the table as Martha served dinner.

"What about Derek?"

"I don't think Young master will wake up. I've cooked for him too. If he wakes up he'll know where to look for it."

"Okay."

For some time they both stayed quiet. 

"I found the pieces of glass in the trash. Can you tell me what happened?"

"He was pretty upset, Angry too when I went to his room. After some time he went upstairs and went to sleep. He still hadn't eaten anything."

"Did he drink?"

"Yes"

She sighed and said, "He is a walking reminder of his father. As he got older he looked more like his father and behavioral wise too. That's why this particular day is quite hard for him."

"He doesn't drink usually but sometimes he can't help it. On Other days like this one, he's not this upset. Ms. Hale is always there for him but for the past few years she's been in New York. I try to console him but he never talks to me. He always keeps a brave face hiding what he really feels."

"I know. I understand what he's going through. My dad was like that when he lost my mom. I know what he is going through. I still can't get over my mom's death. Derek lost his entire family. It's not easy to move on when you've lost this much."

She took his hand in her hand and said,  
"Thank you, Stiles. For looking after him. For understanding what he is going through. "

"I didn't do anyt-"

"I don't know what you did but he's out of that room. That's what matters. I knew you would be good for him."

Stiles couldn't say anything about that. 

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead. "

"Who is Kate?"

Martha stopped eating and stayed quiet for a while. She drank some water and clasped her hands. 

"How do you know that name?"

"Derek mentioned her."

"It's not my place to tell you. Derek might tell you about her someday. "

"What happened?"

"I don't really know. He never explained it to me. I just pieced what I knew. Like I said it's not my place to tell. "

"Okay. "

He quickly finished his dinner and went upstairs. 

He climbed the bed and lied beside Derek. 

He never realized how selfish he had been until now. He only thought about getting out of his house and from the clutches of his grandfather.

Stiles never realized that their divorce was not only going to break Derek's heart but his family's too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be posted a bit late. I'm kinda busy with classes at the moment but I'll try to post it on time.
> 
> Derek and Stiles might start looking at each other differently from next chapter.....


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm late. Sorry for that. 
> 
> Anyways I changed a detail from previous chapter. Stiles isn't studying law. He wants to but couldn't. 
> 
> This chapter is not much but we are getting closer to the moment we're waiting for.

When Stiles woke up the next day he found the bed empty. 

He sighed and wondered if Derek was okay. 

He climbed out of the bed and went to the bathroom. He started brushing his teeth. He quickly washed his face and went to the balcony to see if Derek's car was still there. 

It was gone. He left. 

He was hoping that Derek hadn't left. 

He huffed and went back inside. He sat on the edge wondering if Derek remembered anything from yesterday. 

He turned and started gathering the sheets when he noticed a small note tucked beneath the telephone. 

He quickly grabbed the note and opened it.  
It said,  
_'Martha told me what happened yesterday. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you. I wanted to apologize to you personally but you're still sleeping and I might come home late today. Hence the note._

_-Derek.'_

Stiles reread the note. He couldn't decide if Derek remembers anything or is pretending that he forgot. 

So they're now back to avoiding each other, Stiles thought. 

At first Stiles was afraid of Derek. He was always cautious around Derek. But as the time passed he realized that Derek was just a shy person. He may look angry all the time but that's how Derek made himself look. 

Even before their wedding he was always quiet. He rarely smiled or laughed. Always asked polite or practical questions. He would talk to Stiles but most of the time he only listened. Stiles tried avoiding talking to him when they first met because he wanted Derek to reject him but Stiles found himself enjoying talking to him. He had started liking how blunt but honest Derek was. 

He didn't know what to do. He was confused. He didn't want Derek to have the wrong idea. Stiles wanted to talk to him, wanted to know if he was okay but they had agreed not to interfere with each other's life. Stiles had already crossed a line yesterday.

Derek had been nothing but kind to him. He had no reason to be. Stiles was aware of Derek's affection towards him but he thought it was just attraction. He never realized Derek's real feelings towards him. 

Stiles never thought Derek would let him live in his house. No one in their right mind would've let Stiles live with them after knowing the truth. 

But Derek had given him freedom to do what he wanted. 

Stiles always wondered what might be the reason behind Derek's kindness. 

Was there any ulterior motive behind it?

His mind kept wandering around. 

What had really happened in the fire? 

There was something that was kept from public records. Stiles didn't really remember what had happened. He was too young back then plus his mom was in hospital at the time otherwise he would have known what had happened. He was nosy like that. 

But there was this other thing that kept bothering him. Who is Kate? What is her connection to the fire? What did happen with her and why Derek loathes her.

He had seen Martha's reaction when he mentioned Kate's name. There was something the Hales were hiding. 

His curiosity was piqued. 

He remembered what Derek said about her. It sounded like he dated her, liked her but there was this hatred in his voice for her. Somehow she was responsible for the Hale fire.

What was the reason then? Derek would never tell him. Martha already refused. Who else he could ask? 

Cora? probably not. Maybe his dad.

His dad who he hadn't called since he left. He had called Melissa a few times but he never talked any other member of his family. He did miss them but he was just too angry.

Should he call his father? Maybe they could talk and he might be able to shed some light on his thoughts. 

He sat on the bed debating. At the end he picked up the phone and dialed the number to his dad's office. 

The phone was picked on the second ring. 

"Sheriff Stilinski speaking "

"Hey Dad. "

"Stiles?"

"Yes. The one and only."

"I… I thought you would never talk to me"Stiles could sense a little relief but worry in his wavering voice. 

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you. Melissa kept telling me to talk to you. I thought it was about time I should call you."

"Damn right it was. It's been so long since I've heard your voice. I missed you kiddo. I know what I've done is unforgivable but please don't shut me out. Yell at me all you want, just talk to me. I can't lose you Stiles. Not you too."

"You won't and I missed you too. "

His dad gave a watery chuckle. 

"So tell me. How are you? Is everything alright? Are they treating you good? Does Derek treat you well? When will you visit us?"

"Yes everything is fine. I might come to visit on Scott's birthday. I haven't really decided yet. There's something else I wanted to talk about."

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me anything about the Hale fire?"

"Why?"

"Just curious. "

"Curious. Huh."

"Just tell me."

"Umm… I don't really know anything. I was just a deputy back then. I wasn't even on the case because I didn't have time for it. Your mom was in hospital at the time. Why are you asking though?"

"Just wanted to know what had happened."

"Why not ask Derek?"

"It's not a really good conversation starter. Besides I wanted to know it from a sheriff's point of view. "

"I don't know any explicit details but I was at the scene when the fire happened. Peter, Derek and Cora were the only survivors. They were in pretty bad shape. It was dismissed as electricity malfunction but the sheriff was suspicious that it was arson."

"What happened then? Was anyone caught?"

"Yes. He was right about the arson. They did catch people who were behind it."

"Who was it?"

"A few locals hired by someone had burned down the house for money but the real person behind it was someone else. Someone named Argent. I don't remember the reason really well. I'll have to look into it. A man was arrested but he died after some time. His daughter was accused too but we never caught her. She was found dead after a few months. "

"Okay. "

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No not really. I just wanted to know what happened. Derek never talks about it so I asked you."

"Alright. "

"What's with the tone? I'm a curious person Dad you know that. I just wanted to get it out of my head that's why I asked. "

"I didn't say anything."

"Uh huh." 

"I've to go now kiddo. Call me later okay? I miss you. Try to visit this weekend. I love you. "

"I'll try. I love you too. "

After talking to his dad he kinda felt light but his mind was going crazy with all the new information.

***

Stiles dozed off before Derek returned. He tried to stay awake but fell asleep. 

Next day he woke up early. He went straight to the dining room. 

He saw Derek talking to someone. That someone turned out to be Peter. 

What the hell was Peter doing here at the ass crack of dawn? He thought. 

When Derek spotted Stiles, he froze up. He stared at Stiles intensely with confusion and then averted his eyes by resuming his breakfast. 

So they are definitely avoiding each other, Stiles told himself. 

"Hey" Stiles said as he sat in front of him.

"Good morning Stiles " Peter said to him. 

"Morning."

Martha asked him if he wanted anything to eat but he refused. 

He wanted to talk to Derek but he couldn't in front of Peter. 

"So Stiles "

"Yeah?"

"Has my nephew told you about the party this weekend?"

"No?"

Stiles could see Derek glaring daggers at Peter. He looked murderous. 

"I was going to. "

"Yes. I can see that" Peter said rolling his eyes.

He turned to Stiles and said," We're throwing a party. Well I am. We opened a office in San Francisco a few months ago and let's just say it's going pretty well. We completed a big project there so we're celebrating it and people are asking who Derek's mate is. Derek invited very few people to the wedding.So we wanted to introduce you formally to everyone. "

"Okay. When is it?"

"This Saturday. "

"Hm. Okay. It's not like I've anything else to do."

After his approval Peter launched into a detailed conversation about the party. Stiles wasn't really invested in it but he kept nodding and giving short replies. 

Derek and Stiles both kept stealing glances at each other throughout the conversation. 

When they finished eating Derek told Peter to wait outside. Peter went outside giving them a strange look. 

"You don't have to come to the party if you don't want to. "

"No it's fine."

"You sure? Because I can talk to Peter."

"It's fine really. I haven't been outside for while I could use some outing. Even if it's a party. "

"Okay. "

He lingered there for a few minutes. 

"I'm sorry. I should've apologized earlier for my behavior for tha-"

"It's alright. I got your note. Besides we all have bad days. There is no reason to apologize."

Stiles replied with a warm smile. 

Derek grunted and left the room. 

Stiles wished he had something more.

***

On Saturday Derek returned early. Stiles was waiting for him in the living room wearing his fanciest clothes (He had consulted Lydia).

Derek changed out of his suit and wore another one.

Stiles wondered how many suits Derek owned. 

He kept thinking about the past couple days. Even after their conversation the atmosphere was pretty awkward between them. 

"You look good. "

Stiles startled when he heard Derek. 

"Shit. You scared me." 

The corner of Derek's mouth slightly quirked. 

He looked like he was trying not to laugh. 

"Thank you. You look good too."

"Come on. Let's go" Derek said.

They both sat in the car and Derek drove them to the company. 

"So what do you exactly do?" Stiles asked to fill the silence. 

Derek only raised an eyebrow at him while driving. 

"Sorry that came out wrong. I mean I know what you do. You're an engineer and the CEO so what do you do at the company? Like do you just sit in a big office and bark orders at people?"

Derek laughed at that.

"Not Really and I can't actually bark orders. To put it in simple words, I look over all the projects they are doing. I kind of make the final call in everything. "

"That's it?"

"No. I have to meet the clients, discuss projects with them and make a deal. I have to visit the construction site and see how the work is going. I have a team of few architects I have to go over projects with. I sort of plan it with few others and they make the design. I don't usually do them myself, I just guide them or correct them."

"Okay. "

"That's the good part. There's a complicated part to it too which is pretty annoying."

"Okay."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Aren't you a psychology major? So what are going to do next?"

Stiles became quiet. He didn't have an answer for that. 

"If you don't want to answer we can change the subject " he said sensing Stiles's uneasiness.

"No. You just surprised me that's all. I don't really know what I'm going to do. I wanted to go to a law school in San Francisco but my grandfather refused. He wanted me near beacon hills. I mean San Francisco is not that far but he still refused. So I'm kind of confused about what I'm going to do. "

"You can still apply to law school. I'll help you with it if you want. "

"I don't know. "

"Don't give up on your dream. You've still got the chance, don't waste it. You'll regret it forever. Believe me I know. "

Stiles remembered what Derek had told him. 

About his dream to go to art school. 

Before he could give a reply they had reached the company. 

"We're here." Derek said as he parked the car.

The building was pretty huge. There were numerous fancy cars parked in front. 

At the entrance they were greeted by Erica and Isaac. Erica excitedly launched into a detailed conversation about the party and dragged him away to give him a tour of the place. 

After getting a whole tour he was dragged to a big hall. As he entered he saw people dressed in fancy clothes drinking champagne he got a bit nervous. He didn't like these kinds of parties.

Erica had disappeared when someone had called after her. Stiles just stood there dumbly looking around for a familiar face. 

Stiles spotted Derek who was standing near the bar looking like he was going to murder someone. 

"You hate parties?" Stiles said as he went to stand beside Derek. 

"Is it that obvious?"

"You look like you might kill someone. "

"Yeah. I think I might and it's going to be Peter."

"We could go home if you want. I mean I don't like parties either but we could leave after a while. "

"Why didn't you tell me before you didn't like parties? I would've told Peter. We both could've avoid it. "

"I do like them just not too much. What about you? What's the reason behind your hatred?"

"Because Peter wants him to socialize" Cora said coming from behind Derek, grinning. 

Stiles liked Cora from the beginning. They kind of became good friends. She was pretty similar to him, sarcastic and stubborn. 

They both started laughing when Peter called for Derek and he groaned in frustration. 

Cora introduced him to a few people who seemed important. He talked around for some time and then joined Isaac, Boyd and Erica with Cora. 

They drank and danced some. Derek joined them after Erica's insistence. He danced with Derek too. It wasn't awkward like their wedding. 

Stiles was having fun this time.

***

They were leaving pretty early. Stiles saw how bored Derek looked and he himself was getting tired so he had asked Derek to take him back.

When Stiles and Derek started bidding their goodbyes people started gathering around them. 

For a moment Stiles felt like a famous celebrity. 

They went towards the car and saw various bouquets, gifts in the backseat. Derek thanked everyone politely for the flowers and gifts before leaving. 

"So did you like the party?" Derek asked as he started driving. 

"Yeah. I had fun."

"What did you think of my staff then?"

"They're all friendly and were very nice to me. Especially Mr. Roberts. He's quite a character. How long has he worked for you?"

"He's an old employee of ours. Since my mom took over. He helped me in pretty much everything. "

"Oh."

Silence fell between them. Neither of them knowing what to say further. 

Before Stiles could find something to talk about they had already reached the house. 

Stiles got out and saw Derek rubbing his temple. 

"Something wrong?"

"Nah. Just thinking about what to do with all of this" he replied gesturing at the backseat. 

"I can think of something. "

"What?"

"Just gather the bouquets and follow me."

"Okay."

They went inside the house and Stiles called Martha. 

"Do we have a vase?"

"Yes. quite a few. "

"Bring them out and fill them with water. These flowers are still fresh so they won't dry soon and Derek put those bouquets on the table, I'll handle them from here."

"Okay."

Stiles started arranging the flowers in the vase after removing his jacket. 

He arranged them in different ways like his mother had taught him. 

By the time he went upstairs Derek was already asleep. He smiled and went back to his room. He changed out of his clothes and lied in his bed, falling asleep. 

But He had completely forgotten that he was just pretending. 

That he is _just_ playing a role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?......


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda divided this chapter in two parts so here's the first one. I'll try post the next one as soon as possible.

Stiles felt like shit.

One because he was exhausted. Two he was more exhausted. 

It's been so long since he had enjoyed something without worrying about anything. He didn't even drink too much but still felt hungover. 

He was in a complete daze as he walked down following the smell of bacon. 

He sat down to eat as his stomach growled with hunger. 

He was completely engrossed in chewing when he realized that it's Sunday. That Derek should be here. Eating with him or at least around here.

"Derek?" He asked trying to remember if Derek told him anything yesterday. 

"He's in his Study. Talking to someone on the phone."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Someone important to leave his breakfast uneaten. "

Stiles finished his plate and went to Derek's room. He knocked and opened the door without waiting for a reply. 

He saw Derek sitting on a chair talking on the phone rubbing his temple.

Derek gestured to Stiles to sit down in front of him as he replied Uh huh to the person he was talking with. 

"Is something wrong?" Derek asked as he hung up the phone. 

"I can come back later if you're busy. "

"No. Tell me what it is."

"I wanted to visit my family. It's Scott's birthday today. So I kind of wanted you to drop me there. Will you?"

"Sure. I'm heading down to the next town for work. I'll drop you off on my way."

"New construction site?"

"Something like that. "

"Okay. When do we leave?"

"In an hour. Go get ready. "

Exactly an hour later Stiles stood on the porch of the Hale house waiting for Derek.  
He wore a high neck sweater to hide the absence of the mating bite. He didn't want anyone to doubt the relationship between him and Derek. Mostly He didn't want his dad to know.

Blaring of the horn brought him back from his thoughts. He quickly ran towards the car and got into the car. 

"Do you have some time to spare?"

"Why?" Derek asked frowning without looking at him. 

"I wanted to buy something for Scott. I didn't want to go empty handed on his birthday. Can we stop by the mall? It'll take only fifteen minutes unless you don't have time. "

"We can. "

"Thanks. "

They both sat in silence. Stiles started fidgeting. He couldn't stand the silence. 

Derek noticed his fidgeting and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Stiles asked after looking at Derek. 

"You're very distracting. "

"So I've been told. "

"Just try to sit still."

"I can't. I need to keep my brain occupied with something. "

"Which is?"

"Um.. can I play some music?"

"Sure. Don't choose anything stupid. "

"Excuse me. I have an excellent taste in music."

"We'll see. "

Stiles kept fiddling with the buttons for a minute and settled on a song he felt satisfied with. 

A soft indie rock song started playing as Stiles leaned back in his seat.

"So?" Stiles asked humming along with the singer.

"It's good. "

Stiles grinned and started singing. 

Derek had never heard the song but he liked it. Stiles indeed has good taste in music and a good voice too, his mind supplied. 

As the song came to an end Derek had pulled outside of the mall.

Stiles opened the door and got outside. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes" he said, shutting the door. 

"If you're not here in fifteen minutes I'm leaving" Derek replied.

Stiles only grinned and left.

Derek wondered if this is how their life would've been if there wasn't an expiration date to it.  


***

  
Stiles entered the shop where he and Lydia always shopped. He went through some shirts and sweaters but couldn't find the right one. He finally settled on a dark blue shirt and a black tie. 

He turned and started heading towards the exit when something caught his eyes.

There was a collection of leather jackets near him. He ruffled through them and picked out a dark brown one with numerous zips. His mind immediately went to Derek. 

Derek had quite a collection of leather jackets. 

He wondered if Derek would like it.

It would like nice on him, he said to himself. 

He went to the shop and bought the jacket. 

He turned and bumped into a wall.

When he looked up mumbling every curse word he knew, it wasn't a wall but Derek. 

"You gotta stop doing that."

"What took you so long?" Derek asked Ignoring his previous response.

"What do you mean so long?"he glanced at the watch "It's been only twenty minutes. "

"I got impatient. "

"As far as I remember you said and I quote _'If you're not here in fifteen minutes I'm leaving '_ what happened to that?" Stiles said as they exited the shop. 

"I couldn't just leave you here."

"Well I'm glad you didn't" Stiles said beaming at him. 

Derek took the bags out of his hands and started tugging towards the parking lot. Derek's grip on his hand was pretty firm but gentle. 

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. 

He knew Derek was doing this because he's getting late but he couldn't help but feel what it would've been like if they were a real couple, if they were in lo-

Stop. Stop right there Stiles. You're going into a dangerous territory here, he scolded himself.

Derek was driving pretty fast now but all Stiles could think was 'we held hands'. He felt like a teenager. It's not like they kissed or something but it still felt like it.

God Stiles. What the hell are you doing? Think about something else. Curly fries. Milkshakes. The road. Scott's Birthday. Cake. Chocolate Cake. Yes you're doing great. We held hands. Fuck. Shit. He's an idiot. 

Ugh.

What the fuck are you doing? He asked himself. 

He glanced at Derek and saw that he was asking something to Stiles. 

"I'm sorry what?" He asked, feeling confused. 

"I asked if you want me to pick you up."

"I don't know how much time I'll spend there and I don't want to interrupt your work. "

"I can send someone to pick you up if you want."

"Nah. I have Roscoe. I'll bring her with me. "

"You sure? Because I don't trust that car. It's a deathtrap."

Stiles gasped in mock horror. 

"You wound me Sourwolf. You shouldn't insult my Roscoe like that. "

"It's a fact Stiles and Sourwolf?"

"What? You should see your face right now. It has a deep frown and you kind of have pointy teeth. Hence Sourwolf."

Derek didn't know how to answer this. The only thing he did was laugh. 

He pulled outside the Stilinski residence. Stiles got out of the car gathering the bags from the backseat, still laughing. 

"So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah."

"Bye, Derek. "

"Bye."

And he drove away.  
Stiles sighed and went inside the house.  


***

  
Stiles spent the whole day with his family. 

He didn't talk to his dad and Scott like before. He kept his distance. It wasn't easy for him to forgive them. He talked with Kira and Melissa the whole time to avoid talking with them.  
He knew if he talked with them it'll end up in tears and screams. 

It had started raining heavily as the day had came to an end.

By the time Stiles decided to head back it was pretty chilly outside and it looked like a storm might be on it's way.

Stiles considered staying back at his house when his dad asked him but decided against it. He bid his goodbyes to everyone and got into his jeep. 

The drive to the Hale house was pretty quick. 

When he pulled into the driveway he realized that the power was out. He opened his umbrella and got out of the jeep. He fished out the keys and opened the door. 

It was pitch black inside. Stiles could make out the shapes of things in front of him but was afraid he might crash into something. He didn't know where the flashlight was so went towards the kitchen in search of candles or a lighter.  
He put his bags on the table and tried searching for the candles. 

He gave up after a few minutes realizing it was pointless. 

He decided it was better to go to his room than keep searching in the dark. 

He didn't know if anyone was home. He didn't see Derek's car outside nor Martha came when he opened the door. The door was locked from the inside so there must be someone in here.

He started hearing muffled voices as he climbed up the stairs. As he got closer he found out that the voice was coming from the room where Derek slept every night. 

He saw Derek sitting on the bed as he entered the room wrapping or removing bandages, Stiles wasn't sure. 

Stiles stood there frozen for moment thinking if something bad had happened. 

"Don't panic. Nothing happened. "

His voice coming out a bit different. 

"Wha?" Stiles said coming closer.

He could see the bloody bandages piled near his foot.

What the fuck happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Derek said nothing serious happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and let me know what you thought about this chapter.


End file.
